Skating Across Sketchbooks
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: AU. What really topped the cake with that dumb new kid was how much she still grudgingly wanted his attention, whether it was good or bad. The fact of the matter was that everyone looked at Naminé Strife in awe, except for Roxas goddamn Highwind. NxR.
1. Prologueish?

**I - oh god I don't even know. I was thinking the other day about Kingdom Hearts stories. And most of them make Roxas a skater and Namine an artist.. (is guilty of that too). So I was thinking, why don't I switch it up?**

**Anyway, I'm not entirely sure where this is going. It's just a little plot that erupted in my head. I'm currently working on a different story. An epic one. It's going to take me some time, so in the mean time I thought I'd dip into this story once in a while. I know right? Why don't you work on your other incomplete stories? **

**Well _My Best Friend's Sister_ is... ugh. I just... no. I have no words. And writing SoKai for a long period of time makes me want to shoot myself so _Love Always, Sora_ will be on a ridiculously long hiatus for now.  
><strong>

**Another note. This story was based on my one-shot _Miserable At Best_. And I sort of stole the beginning dialogue from it. Heh. I stole from my own story. Classic.**

**Anway, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skating Across Sketchbooks<strong>

_"__This is the last time,"_

_"Do you want this to stop, Namine?" _

_**"This is the last time,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Roxas was having a very bad morning to say the least. His alarm hadn't gone off at the correct time, his back was sore from sleeping on the floor, and his younger brother was making a racket with his drum set in the next room.

He slammed his fist on the hard wooden floor in frustration, before slowly rising from his seat. Why was everyone out to get him? He didn't ask for much. So why did he have to be so damn _unlucky_?

Digging under his pillow, he pulled out his phone to check the time.

_Stupid alarm._

Another mental tirade of his unfortunate life barreled through his head, as he angrily kicked the blankets off of him, and blindly searched for his jeans. He didn't have a time for a shower, which was very disappointing considering this was his first day at the lovely Twilight Town High School. It wasn't like he cared about his appearance anyway, but personal hygiene was another issue entirely.

He fumbled with his belt as quickly buckled it and straightened out his black jeans. Uh, torn jeans. He picked the wrong pair to wear. The blonde glanced down at the time again. 7:48.

There was no time to find another, so he continued his journey into completing his attire. It took nearly ten minutes to dig up a clean shirt – well a clean _smelling_ shirt.

He ran a hand through his hair, not even bothering to glance in the mirror for reassurance. With a sigh, he walked out of his bare room, nearly crashing into the stack of boxes.

This was another reason this morning was already looking bad. He hadn't even finished unpacking the day before and half of possessions were still in the moving van parked outside. He would've left them all in there if his mother hadn't threatened to take away the promised studio in the basement.

Roxas hated it here – Twilight Town.

_Bleh, sounds like some sick sitcom._

He missed his old home. His school. But most of all his friends. Friends that took him quite a while to obtain and keep. They understood him and they were like him, looking at the world through artistic lenses. And the fact that he had to start all over from scratch only served to piss him off even more.

He had seen the high school yesterday when they drove by it. He could tell it was a dump from the looks of it. And when a school was a dump, a budget for the arts was nonexistent.

Roxas walked down the hall, relieved to find his backpack slung over the kitchen chair.

"Roxas, did you just wake up?"

The blonde snapped his attention to find his mother watching him with a raised brow from across the table. A bowl of cereal laid out in front of her.

"No." He lied easily, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're not going to eat." She stated tiredly. Roxas's eyes darted towards the woman and took in her features. There were dark smudges beneath her once lively blue eyes. His mother had told Roxas and his brother the reason for their sudden departure was because of a new job opportunity. But the blonde knew his mother – and he knew the real reason they moved from Destiny Islands was to escape. Being in that town was a constant reminder of his mother's marriage and the perfect little family they had.

It pissed Roxas off to no end. He resented his father for up and leaving the family when they needed him the most.

"No." The blonde repeated, pulling the backpack tighter against his shoulder. "I'm already sort of late. See you later."

"Don't forget to drop Ven off." His mother called after him as he exited the kitchen.

Ven his younger brother. People said they looked exactly the same, Roxas begged to differ. He prided himself in the more attractive one.

The loud drumming stopped, once he opened the door. A practically identical boy looked up at Roxas with an irritated scowl.

"What do you want?" he sneered, hitting a drum stick to the symbol as if to emphasize his obvious distaste for the older boy.

"School, idiot." Roxas drawled, leaning against the doorway to give his younger brother an annoyed glare.

"I'm not a baby. I can go myself." Ven snapped, rising from his stool and walking around the drum set.

"Do you even know where it's at?" Roxas retorted, pushing himself from the doorway. Ven's scowl deepened. He stuffed the drum sticks in his pocket and mumbled incoherently as he followed his brother.

.

The brothers' relationship was – strained. Ever since their father had left, Roxas assumed the position of man of the family. He knew it bugged his brother, but how could he help it. The kid was barely in eighth grade. He hadn't even entirely gone through puberty yet. And he expected to lead the family?

Roxas laughed softly opening the front door.

If he could handle this little brat, he was pretty sure the day would've been a piece of cake.

Said brat was taking his sweet time getting his things together.

Roxas would've said something, yelled at him to hurry up. He didn't know what stopped him. Was it because he was in a completely unfamiliar neighborhood? Was it because he knew people knew he was… new? (Try saying that five times fast, he thought humorlessly).

Or was it that blonde girl across the street who, unceremoniously, burst through her door with a skateboard in her arms?

"You better be going to school!" A loud yell called from inside. "If I get another damn phone call, I swear little girl!"

"I _am_ going!"

The pale blonde girl scoffed, walking briskly towards the curb of her street. Roxas watched, partly hidden by the porch beam, as she paced back and forth on the edge of the street. Occasionally she would look down the road and scoff all over again.

After a few minutes the girl gave up entirely on pacing and set the board down. Her arms were loosely crossed over her chest and she was leaning on one leg. Subconsciously, Roxas felt his eyes look her over because well, he was a guy. And she was an attractive girl, from what he could tell.

She was wearing a dark violet spaghetti strap dress, showing off her creamy skin that contrasted quite nicely with the large blonde ringlets that spilled over her shoulders.

Her dress hugged her chest and flowed down loosely just above her knees. Her long pale legs were endless as he tried to search for her ankles.

God who was this girl?

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, as she set her foot loosely on the skateboard. Now he wasn't an expert but weren't most skaters… well didn't most skaters not dress like that?

The girl straightened up and if Roxas hadn't been staring at her the entire time, he would've noticed a dark haired boy running towards her.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." The boy muttered out hastily, reaching down to press his lips against hers. The blonde responded immediately – almost _too_ immediately and Roxas had to turn away embarrassedly. "My mom was just bitching."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, flashing her a grin. His attention turned down to the board at her feet.

"Oh good, you brought it! That stupid dick of a principle stole mine." The boy exclaimed, reaching down and picking it out from under her feet. Roxas glanced back at the still silent blonde. The scowl on her face softened when she saw the board disappear from under her foot.

Roxas felt his fingers twitch, drawing the shape of her now soft expression on the porch beam with his index finger. He didn't exactly have his sketchpad with him at the moment. His mother had insisted on sticking it in a box – and considering the fact that his possessions were still split up, he wouldn't know where to look.

The blonde's face froze over as she gazed up at the boy with a tight smile.

"You knew you were breaking a rule, Van." She answered. Her voice was soft, calculated and was definitely different than the voice she used to answer the mysterious voice inside her house.

The boy – _Van?_ – shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah well… that guy needs to take that stick out of his ass."

The girl didn't respond, but rather reached down and tugged his hand.

"Come on."

Roxas blinked silently, peering across the beam to watch the couple away.

_What the hell?_

.

.

The blonde sighed softly as she leaned against the brick wall, watching her boyfriend attempt to perform – as he called - a perfected _kickflip_. She knew he was only trying to impress the incoming freshman. Particularly the girl freshman. She knew her boyfriend was a bit of a charmer, that's what drew her to him anyway.

He was rather attractive.

A ridiculously cute, tanned face. Impish smile. Dazzling golden eyes.

He was too cute for his own good sometimes, the blonde thought, as her eyes followed his movements. Anyone who was a regular skater would have recognized he was trying to do an _ollie_ anyway. The blonde huffed, crossing her arms over her shoulder and leaning more so into the hard brick.

Besides, it was pointless, considering the fact that everyone was inside their classrooms waiting for the late bell.

It was Monday and she was so not looking forward to this week. It was _Monday_! Her head still felt heavy from that party Saturday night. Why she listened to Vanitas was beyond her. She should've just stayed home, and babysat like she was supposed to. But it didn't matter anyway, because here she was standing outside school, watching her boyfriend stumble over his feet.

She huffed again, and clenched her hands against her arms. Her fingers were itching to snatch the board away from him. It was hers anyway. And if he didn't stop, she was pretty sure the school would confiscate it, just like they did his own board.

After much internal deliberation, the blonde lunged from the brick wall and walked towards the dark haired boy who, once again, clattered clumsily against her board.

"_Yo, Vanitas, Namine!" _

Her attention wavered when she caught sight of her best friend rolling in on his skateboard. Hayner pulled up and directed a small smile in the blonde's direction. She raised an eyebrow in response as she looked at his attire. Jeans and a sweatshirt – but what really got her attention was a black beanie gracing his usual gelled hair. It made him look like this one boy at school, a boy that Hayner detested.

She chose to ignore his appearance. It was too early in the morning for his sulking.

"Hayner." She greeted with a nod, returning back to her boyfriend. Finally he had stopped and walked over to them.

His tawny eyes found Hayner, before flickering back towards her. He beamed.

"So did you get some?" Vanitas asked excitedly, running a hand through his wild raven hair.

Namine loved her boyfriend dearly – or at least that what she'd like to think. He was an honest guy, had some motivation, and was good to her. Good to her, but not necessarily good _for_ her. She hated whenever this question was asked. Because no matter how much she wanted to avoid the answer, she'd always wind up finding it.

Hayner's smile grew as he dug into the back of his pocket and pulled out a baggie. The dark green substance made her lips quiver in disappointment. Sometimes Hayner wasn't good for her either.

"Sweet!" Vanitas exclaimed, doing a victory jump. "Let's crack some open before the bell rings."

Namine watched as her best friend fumbled with the baggie opening. Annoyance dripped throughout her body. One day. She couldn't have just one day of – of … well certainly not this!

"Where's Olette?" The blonde questioned suddenly, breaking Hayner's concentration. The beanie clad boy stopped his ministrations and gazed at his friend. Namine returned the gaze beseechingly, pleading with her best friend to just leave.

Hayner's hazel eyes narrowed in understanding.

"I think… well I think she's waiting out front. I'll go get her." He answered hastily, stuffing the baggie back into his pocket.

"Wait, wait, let me just roll up a joint really fast!" Vanitas demanded.

"Sorry Van, I got's to find my lady." Hayner said, before winking and riding off. Then again, Hayner could sometimes be the best friend Namine ever wanted.

She could sense his frustrated temper probably a mile away. Vanitas didn't really like her best friend. In fact he reminded her countless times of his distaste for Hayner. That whole friendly attitude was just a front.

Vanitas put up an act just to get what he wanted. Namine put up a front as well, gaining Hayner's trust in both of them. There was a reason the three of them always met whenever no one was around.

Hayner was a loser. The typical skater pothead. He was a bottom feeder in the social latter.

The blonde knew this, because she _wasn't_. She was the head cheerleader who was destined to date her boyfriend Vanitas the star quarterback. It was cliché. It was typical. But it was just the way it was. Vanitas wasn't really a skater. He only picked it up once he found out that Namine secretly had a passion for it. It was probably jealousy that she could do something he couldn't – something that wasn't obviously cheerleading. Regardless, it wasn't like she could freely skate around with Hayner and the rest of his friends. Her social life would be destroyed.

Sure, Hayner and she were best friends… in secret.

She was ashamed of him, and admitting that only created a deep feeling of self-loathing. Because she did hate herself sometimes. And despite how self-centered that may seem, she aimed to keep her reputation intact, even if it meant bringing others down.

Her eyes flickered in Vanitas's direction only to have her thoughts confirmed. His lips were tugged down into a tight frown and he was gripping the front of her board in an iron grip.

_Not the baby._

She chewed her lip, planning out a strategy to subtly take her board back.

Her planning was short lived.

The sound of the loud shattering school bell broke her from her thoughts, causing her to stare around wildly.

"Whoa, chill." Vanitas said worriedly, as the blonde slunk back against the brick wall. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. When she opened her eyes, a retort was building past her throat; however the sight of something unfamiliar made the words die out.

Namine prided herself in recognizing a face when she knew it, especially at this dump of a school. So when her eyes landed on this blonde stranger, it nearly knocked the wind out of her.

The stranger walked down with his back pack slung over his shoulder. The collar of his flannel shirt was ruffled, as if he just put it on, and he wore a wrinkled v-neck white t-shirt. His black jeans had a tear on his left leg. He took long strides, making the tear more noticeable. Honey blonde hair swayed gently in the soft breeze.

She watched him, as he suddenly looked up at her expectantly. Her stomach made an unexpected churned at the questioning look in the stranger's intense dark blue eyes.

Instinctively, Namine held on to the nearest thing, which turned out to be Vanitas's hand. The stranger slowed down in his step, and regarded the blonde with an almost demanding glare. His full lips pressed into a hard line at her lack of response. Lack of anything. Namine couldn't breathe.

She tightened her grip on Vanitas's hand. Immediately she felt her boyfriend tug her closer to him. She could smell the mixture of his cologne and tobacco on his shirt as she nuzzled the front of his shirt. Her eyes still remained on the curious stranger, who almost quite literally stopped in his tracks.

She felt her boyfriend's lips brush against the top of her head, which finally made the stranger look away. His dark blue eyes glared at the cracked cement. He passed the couple without another glance.

"Do you feel like going to class today?" Vanitas's voice brought the blonde from her trance. His voice was soft – if not a little bit lazy – and it reminded where she was and who she was with. The dark haired boy snaked his hands and rested lightly on her waist, rubbing smooth circles on her hips. It was soothing and she immediately calmed down.

"Yes." She answered quietly, leaning into him. Because she could. And moments like these – Vanitas being comforting – made her smile. She tilted her head to gaze up at him.

"What? Are you serious? Is there some kind of event going on?" He asked, wearing a frustrated expression. The blonde sighed heavily, moving away from the embrace. And he always found a way to ruin the moment.

"No. I just want to go." Namine said wearily. "Don't you have practice today anyway?"

Vanitas, grabbed her arm and tugged her back to him. His mouth brushed against her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Maybe." He admitted in a whisper. "But I can actually think of something more worth my time."

"Oh."

The star couple wasn't seen for the rest of the school day.

.

.

**Yeah... I don't know. Reviews are love :D**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Welcoming

**Hello, readers. Yes, I've updated, so does this mean I have some sort of dedication to this story? Yes. Yes. Maybe it does. I don't know. **

**I don't know what to say. Usually I have a lot to say during these disclaimers. But, I don't know what to write. So I'll just say this is a Roxas- centered chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Welcoming<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Roxas fumbled with his class schedule as he walked out of the office that morning. He was still a little flustered after that stare down with his blonde neighbor. Well, at least he assumed they were neighbors. He did see her leaving that house across the street.

And what was with her returning stare? It wasn't like he was glaring at her… _Was_ he glaring at her?

The blonde boy's face flushed at the thought. He wasn't. He wasn't! He was just walking quickly to retrieve his class schedule because his stupid brother Ventus made him late. And on his way to the office, he noticed the girl. It wasn't like he was zeroed in on her right? He took notice of that boy _Van_ too.

Roxas groaned at his thoughts. Great. He probably made himself look like a jerk in front of the girl.

_Not like her boyfriend's any different._

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He didn't even know these people and he was judging them.

_Relax, dude. Chill. Chill. Think of the studio. The brand new paint Mom promised._

The blonde immediately felt a lazy smile of content creep onto his lips. That basement downstairs was all his. He couldn't wait to break it open. That was probably the only good thing out of this whole moving idea.

The long hallways were empty as he tried to read the small print on the paper. It maybe would've made sense to stop someone and ask for directions, but considering there wasn't a living soul down the hallway, the blonde improvised.

He let out a low sigh and stuffed the small sheet into his pocket. He was already at least five minutes late. What was the rush now?

He allowed his rigid posture to relax for the first time out of the confines of his new home, and he sagged against the nearest locker. His blue eyes flitted across the shiny tile floor that clashed against the bright red lockers. The new environment was unsettling to say the least and he really wished he had his book with him. At least if he buried himself in his drawings it'd bring him _some_ kind of comfort.

And he was sort of, secretly itching to sketch that girl. Not that he liked her or anything. Really, he didn't know her. Her physical appearance just intrigued him a little. He couldn't quite peg her as the rest of his portrait victims. How could someone look so dishonest and honest at the same time? He also really wanted to capture her facial expressions. And her calculating, icy blue eyes.

He shivered unconsciously as he thought of those eyes on him.

Roxas let a few minutes tick by, before he stuffed his hands in his pocket and leisurely continued his trek down the hallway. Maybe he'd just skip out first period. He didn't even like math anyway. It was a poor plan.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Roxas whirled around, startled, to find himself face to face with a slightly chubby dark haired boy.

"I'm lost." Roxas stated honestly. The other boy's button nosed scrunched in distaste as he scanned his brown eyes up down the blonde's figure.

"Who are you? And why are you running around the hallways?" The boy stepped closer and prodded Roxas's chest.

The blonde blinked, then stared down at the other boy incredulously.

"I'm Roxas and if you couldn't tell by now, I'm new here so I don't exactly know where I'm going." He answered sharply. The shorter boy drew his eyebrows together thoughtfully, before his entire expression brightened. A wide smile formed on his lips as he clapped a heavy hand on Roxas's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle.

"Why didn't you say so, Newbie?" The boy laughed, removing his hand. "I'm Pence, editor in chief of the Twilight High School Gazette. This is great I totally wouldn't mind doing a story on the new kid, we just need an interview and probably a picture–" He stopped mid sentence to look over his shoulder. "- And where is that girl? Seriously. When I actually need my damn photographer, she disappears."

Roxas subtly shrunk against the locker behind him and regarded Pence with wide eyes.

"I actually – "

"This is gold _actually_. Maybe people might even start reading… " He mumbled the last part under his breath, but Roxas caught it.

"Pence! I- uh – I don't want to be in the newspaper." Roxas interrupted, causing the other boy to frown slightly. "It's – it's not you, it's me. I'm just… I don't really want the attention."

Pence's frown deepened and he shook his head. "Tch, new kids." The boy then turned to walk the other way, but Roxas quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Since you're here and all, do you mind showing me to my class?"

Pence scowled, snatching the schedule out of Roxas's hand. "You passed it already. Go back, make a left and it's the second to last door."

"Thanks… So uh, where you headed?" Roxas stumbled out nervously. Pence looked unimpressed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's my free period." With that the boy turned and stalked off, leaving a slightly befuddled blonde behind.

_Now was it a right or left?_

.

.

Roxas walked into his Pre-Calc class to find a roomful of people staring back at him. Honestly he should've expected this, really. But he freaking hated it. Quietly, he walked his way towards the teacher at the front, who also had the decency to stop whatever problem he was doing to ogle at the blonde.

He felt his face prickle up in temperature as he glared down at the floor and made his way to the front. The teacher set his marker down, and took his schedule.

"Mr. Highwind, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked politely. It kind of ticked Roxas off when that question was asked. Didn't the teacher already _do_ that? But Roxas sighed and stood at the front of the class and did the most cliché thing any kind of new transfer student could offer.

"I'm Roxas Highwind."

"Where did you come from?" A girl piped up from the back row. She puckered her lips one last time before setting down her mirror, to glance at Roxas. Her lips tugged into a small smile, showing her sparkly teeth. Tiny dimples formed on either side her slightly tanned skin. Her cherry hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Roxas looked down, losing track of his thoughts.

"Uh?"

"Hmm, judging from your light complexion, probably somewhere _not_ sunny?" The girl assessed.

"Actually – "

"Come to think of it, how _old_ are you?"

"I'm – uh – "

"Seventeen?"

"Kairi just stop it!" Another girl, sitting in the front row seethed. She huffed pushing her short black hair out of her pale face. "Leave him alone will you?"

The girl – Kairi – crossed her arms over her chest and made the same kind of huffing noise. Actually she sort of made the same kind of facial expressions. Same kind.

_Twins…_

"Xion, Kairi, can we please leave the bickering for somewhere not in the confines of my classroom?" the teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Roxas you may sit down."

Roxas, gripped the strap of his backpack and walked towards the only available sit, which was coincidentally next to the redhead. He set his stuff down, and sat quietly in the seat. He could feel her eyes on him and pretty much the rest of the class. It made him feel on edge again.

His posture straightened up automatically. His finger danced around the table top as he quickly drew an outline of the redhead sitting next to him. If only he had his sketchbook!

It was his safe haven, his shield to observe the world around him. Otherwise, looking at the people now felt too real. It left him confused.

"Hi, I'm Kairi Lockhart." The redheaded girl introduced, stretching out her hand and shaking his. He felt her give his hand an inviting squeeze, before letting go.

"Hi, I'm Roxas… but you kind of already know that." He said, rather lamely. She laughed softly at his unintentional joke.

"So, Roxas…" Kairi's voice was whispery and soft now that he was next to her. "You didn't exactly answer my first question."

_You didn't exactly let me finish._

"Destiny Islands." Roxas answered shortly. He heard her let out an excited little squeal.

"Ooh, you're an island boy!" She whispered giddily. So he didn't like being referred to as an island boy. It kind of seemed… offensive. The way she said it.

So he didn't respond.

"You have a lovely hair color." Kairi continued. Roxas finally turned away from his imaginary doodle, to stare at the redhead. She was smiling at him. A sickly sweet one, with pouting red lips. He grimaced at the sight. He should have liked someone like this.

A girl with tight fitting clothes, and cakes of make-up on. He should have flirted back with her blatant attempts. But he wasn't feeling it. In fact, these were the sort of people he wanted to avoid. They gave him hell at his old high school.

"Thanks I guess." He mumbled. Her smile fell a quarter of an inch. She probably expected a returning compliment. And because he was a push over, and nice he decided to give one. "I like you're necklace?"

Kairi's smile brightened again, as she reached up and held the small star shaped pendent against her collar bone. "Oh this? My BFF got it for me. It's really cute right?"

Her fingers brushed lower, and Roxas felt his eyes follow… until he realized what she was trying to do. With a flushed face he trained his eyes back on her face, which was absolutely glowing with mirth.

"Right." He muttered.

"So, what's your schedule, Roxy?" She winked, making him frown suddenly.

"It's Roxas."

"Okay, whatever, so what's your schedule?" She continued as if he hadn't interrupted her. Roxas hesitated before handing her his crumpled up paper. She wrinkled her nose at the appearance of the sheet before unraveling it.

"Oh, it's a shame we only have three classes together." She said with a frown – more like a pout, before handing the schedule back to him. "I would have _loved_ to show you around."

Roxas nodded his head, choosing not to respond. What would he even say to that?

Kairi smiled again, twirling a lock of her red hair around her finger. Roxas returned it with a forced grin before dropping his eyes to her table. On her desk was a bright pink binder covered with pictures. He noticed the largest picture was of a cheerleading squad that said _Key Bladers _across their bright red and white uniforms. His eyes scanned the rows of girls, spotting Kairi and to his utter disbelief the mysterious blonde girl right next to her. Both were wearing victorious smirks, as the girl next to them, held some kind of trophy.

Roxas must have kept his eyes on the picture for too long because Kairi finally caught on to what he was staring at so interestedly.

"Oh, yeah this was Nationals last semester, we came in second place." He noticed how Kairi said the last part with disdain. "Anyway, we're preparing for the one next year. It's in April."

Honestly, he could care less about a _cheerleading_ competition. And it made him shocked that the blonde girl he saw earlier didn't agree with this.

.

.

School was – for lack of a better word – weird. Roxas had never, _ever_ in his life ever been part of the so-called _cool_ crowd. It wasn't like he wanted to be part of it; Kairi was lugging him around everywhere as if he were her shiny new toy. That's probably how she viewed him anyway.

She introduced him to her friends, which mostly consisted of cheerleaders and their jock boyfriends. Most of them seemed like idiots, save for a few handful that Roxas could actually see himself having a conversation with (Kairi included, well except when she'd act dumb). He met a basketball player named Riku, who turned out to be Kairi's ex. He didn't really seem to like Roxas. He met a girl named Selphie, who droned on and on about the different types of nail polish she owned. He also met guy named Hayner who really looked out of place at the table. His sandy hair stuck out underneath black beanie and Roxas was pretty sure his hair was even messier underneath the hat. Hayner was fidgety, constantly gripping the hand of a brunette girl – who Roxas found out was Olette – and chewing his lip.

Speaking of Olette, she was another person that looked out of place. It wasn't that she didn't seem unpopular; she just seemed level headed and down to earth. And compared to Kairi, she seemed of a more intellectual person.

But Roxas dared not speak out his thoughts. He stayed quiet at the lunch tables and watched the clique converse with each other.

"So I grabbed him around the neck and he started crying. And I swear dude, he peed his pants." A dirty blonde haired boy, named Tidus exclaimed enthusiastically to a clearly not amused Riku.

In another conversation, Selphie was gushing to Kairi about this guy she met online.

"And then he was like, I really want to see a picture of you. But you know, I didn't know if he was like some kind of child molester… but then he said pretty please, so I'm like whatever and I sent him one"

"Shut up!"

"Like seriously! And then…"

Roxas internally laughed at the absurdity of it all. If he had a gun he'd probably shoot himself… Okay maybe that was a bit dramatic, even for Roxas. Instead the blonde leaned against one hand and observed the rest of the cafeteria.

Everyone just seemed secluded in their own circles. He knew high schools were a time in which cliques and insecurities were bad, but this was ridiculous. His old school wasn't even this bad.

His eyes flitted around each table until he stopped on someone he recognized. Pence. He was in a small circular table talking animatedly with Kairi's sister. She looked at him amusedly, fidgeting with the Polaroid camera dangling around her neck.

_Oh, so that's the photographer._

Next to the girl was another boy, with unruly brown hair who was looking in Roxas's direction. Roxas blinked startled at the glare the brunette was giving him.

_What the hell?_

"Hey, is that punk bothering you, _New-New_?" Tidus from down the table immediately broke Roxas's stare.

"Huh?"

"That loser! I saw him totally mad dogging poor Roxy." Selphie exclaimed angrily, picking up on Kairi's stupid nickname.

"That's it! That kid just never learns." Tidus snapped, rising from his seat, banging his tray with a loud clatter. Tidus, along with Riku, and this other guy stomped over to the secluded circular table. Pence stopped talking. Kairi's sister – Xion – stopped fidgeting with her camera. That brunette stopped glaring at Roxas. A look of fear passed over his features as he gulped.

Roxas sat on the edge of his seat as he watched the gang come closer to the table.

"Hey what did I tell you about looking at us the wrong way Leon_Fart_?" Tidus demanded, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his shirt and yanking up off his seat. "You might be Vanitas's cousin, but I'm starting lose my cool every time I see your ugly face."

"I didn't even do anything!" The boy yelled, trying to pry his shirt away from Tidus. Roxas felt his fingers clench against his tightened fist. To say this was making him angry was an understatement.

"Quit picking on us, okay Tidus. What did Sora ever do to you?" Xion jumped from her seat and broke Tidus's hands away from the boy – _Sora_.

"Letting your girlfriend take on your fights? Pussy." The boys snickered at the Sora and Xion. Roxas gritted his teeth as he quickly regarded Kairi, who was too busy staring down at her food.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"What'd you say?" Tidus rounded on Sora again.

"Shut up!" The brunette repeated.

Tidus looked furious as he glanced at the two boys next to him. All three of them shared some kind of knowledge because they all simultaneously nodded.

Tidus and the other boy grabbed Sora and half carried him, while Riku hauled Xion over his shoulder.

"Okay, it's the dumpster for both you losers."

Roxas didn't know when exactly he rose from his seat and ran to meet the offenders. The only thing he was aware of was how pissed off he was. How stupid Kairi was for blatantly ignoring the whole scene – for ignoring her sister. How these idiots just thought they could throw people in the trash as if it were the normal thing in the world.

"Put them down." Roxas spat, making the trio stop in their tracks – partly because he was blocking their way, mostly because they were shocked. Until Tidus burst out laughing, tightening his hold around Sora.

"Come on _New-New_ get out of the way." He teased.

"Put them down." Roxas repeated in a low voice. Slowly Tidus dropped Sora – making him fall.

"What are you doing?" The dirty blonde boy asked incredulously. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you idiots, what does it look like I'm doing? Do I need to spell it out for you?" Roxas demanded. His fists clenched even tighter at his sides, as he glared at the boy in front of him. Tidus's smirk fell from his face and turned remotely serious. His features darkened considerably.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Oh, five gold stars for you." Roxas retorted sarcastically. This seemed to rile Tidus up because, he shoved Sora out of the way and stomped his way towards the other blonde.

"You're screwing everything up for yourself! Do you get that?" Tidus barked. "You _want_ to be a loser?"

"I'd rather hang with them then a bunch of egotistical pigs like you and the people you call _friends_." Roxas snapped. Tidus scrunched up his face in confusion and Roxas held back a laugh. God, what was this guy's vocabulary level anyway?

They both glowered at each other, before Tidus looked away and let out a small chuckle.

"You messed it up _New-New_." Tidus smirked, cracking his knuckles. "We get it now. You want to be trash. We'll treat you like trash. Guys, grab his arms!"

It happened in less than five seconds. Roxas was standing on his two feet and the next thing he knew he was struggling against the arms of the unholy trio. He heard them snickering as they sped past the cafeteria, to the bright sunlight outside. Roxas recognized the back of the school (that's where he saw the girl) and he knew the dumpster was around the same area.

He struggled more, trying to yank his arms out from under Tidus's hands. His nails dug into his wrists at his fighting attempts.

Roxas smelled – rather than saw – the dumpster. He heard them lift the top open. He struggled one last time before he felt himself being thrown into the large garbage place.

"Welcome to Twilight Town, loser!"

The lid shut quickly and he was surrounded in darkness. The back of his shirt became damp and he could feel something crawl into his shoes. He sighed, staring at top of the dumpster.

_Some first day of school._

.

.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"No." Roxas answered shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. His mother sighed, before turning the keys in the ignition. The car purred as it came to life.

"Were you being bullied again?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Roxas snapped, glaring out the window. They were still parked in the school lot. It was embarrassing. He wanted to leave already. He didn't want to risk the chance of them coming back and seeing that he had to call his mom to pick him up early from school.

His mother started driving.

"You know, I hear Twilight Town has got a good shopping center, maybe you should check it out this weekend." His mother finally said after five minutes of silence. Roxas was silently fuming. "There's probably a little art store down there. And we all know how much you – "

"Would you just stop it already? Stop it with all this stupid sugar-coating. I hate it here. Twilight Town sucks. I can guarantee I will never like it here. I just want to go home!" Roxas seethed.

His mother sighed, as she finally parked in the drive through.

"This is home. So start getting used to it." She said, before turning off the car and getting out. Roxas sat there for a good three minutes, contemplating what she said. This was home? It sure as hell wasn't!

This would never be home for him.

.

.

Approximately an hour and a half later, Roxas was fresh and clean, and determined to find his freaking sketchbook. The boxes that remained in the moving van stared at him ominously as he began bringing them down.

_Might as well._

He wasn't as angry as he was earlier. He was probably more hurt than angry. It might've been a huge hit towards his ego that he couldn't defend himself. Not that it wasn't a fair fight – three against one.

On his third trip outside, the sound of familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He took a quick glance at the source of all that noise and saw _her_! The mysterious blonde girl with the weird stares and the stupid boyfriend.

Roxas stayed frozen for a couple of seconds before melting instantly. How stupid would he look to just have stayed rooted on the spot?

So he looked down pretending he hadn't seen her. He focused on not fumbling with the boxes that he was picking up. He continued his routine of placing the boxes next to the other in the garage – well at least the ones labeled Roxas. Ven could take care of himself.

Until he couldn't take it anymore, he finally peeked up and saw them walking to the house directly across the one from Roxas's. They started talking again. Roxas strained furiously, trying to hear their conversation.

"Namine, hello I was talking to you." Her boyfriend – Van - said, with an impatient edge to his voice. So her name was _Namine_. Roxas said it in his head at least more than ten times. And it sounded pleasant in his mind.

He wondered idly how pleasant it was sound if he was actually addressing her.

_Ah, get back to work!_

Roxas lifted another box and quickly put it in the garage and ran back outside to continue to hear their voices. Vanitas seemed to still be talking.

"Are you planning on talking to him?" He asked. He sounded like he was getting angry. Roxas briefly wonder who they were talking about. He instantly felt pity for the guy she was thinking of talking to, poor guy. Her boyfriend seemed like he could totally kick someone's ass. And considering the unfair advantage his friends seemed to use… Roxas scowled.

"Why not?" Roxas heard her soft voice speak. She was angry too. "He's new to the neighborhood."

Roxas's eyes widened and he almost gasped, as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She was talking about him. Roxas gulped as he glanced up to flicker his attention to the dark headed boy. He was built, he wasn't muscular, but Roxas could tell he was still strong. And compared to this Vanitas boy, Roxas was a stick figure. He wasn't ridiculously skinny, but he was pretty lean.

_I suppose my height would be an advantage._

Roxas shook his head furiously. Why was he already considering a fight with this loon? Was he crazy?

"You'd better not." Vanitas said. Roxas immediately sensed the building anger in his voice. An alarm rang in his head, and the next thing he knew, he had this sudden urge to protect this girl he didn't even know from Vanitas. Roxas was willing to pull another one of those stupid stunts. There were no dumpsters around anyway. However there were garbage cans.

Roxas looked up, not even attempting to look away. The raven haired boy was moving in closer to her, not in the way a boyfriend would to a girlfriend – it made the small hairs the back of Roxas's head stand up.

He dropped the box he was holding and took a step forward. The exact moment he moved, she sidestepped away from him and pulled the board away from the boy.

Roxas froze in place again, watching the blonde haired girl raise a questioning eyebrow in her boyfriend's direction.

"Your jealousy is showing." She stated. The boy's glare disappeared and he even cracked a small grin. His golden eyes flitted over the girl's face with a mixture of confusion and admiration.

"You're right. Sorry, babe." He apologized, and Roxas hated how sincere it sounded. Vanitas pulled the blonde – well _Namine_ – closer to him and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. He moved away and smiled down at her. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay. No more ditching, Van." She said wearily.

"Right." He winked, before turning around and walking down the sidewalk.

They didn't notice Roxas was watching the whole incident. He was thankful for that. It would've been disgustingly awkward if he'd been caught. How on earth would he explain that to the girl? What if they had classes together?

Not that it mattered. He probably wouldn't ever talk to her. Especially now that he moved down a couple pegs of the social latter, and she was on top – he assumed.

Roxas sighed turning his attention back towards the stack of boxes. The ominous feelings erupted again.

He let out another sigh and was about to go back to the boxes. His eyes flickered one last time to Namine, when all of a sudden she turned around quickly facing him. It was almost as if she knew he was looking at her. He panicked at that thought, hoping he was wrong.

_God please let me be wrong… or I'll just have looked like a complete moron._

Roxas's eyes never left hers as she watched him with her sharp calculating blue eyes. Like before he was rendered stone still and unable to look away. And just like before he had the sudden urge to draw her.

She bit her lip, causing Roxas to briefly break contact to stare down at her lips. Then his eyes met hers again. She looked overall frustrated, which frustrated him because he didn't know what she could be frustrated about. Her eyes looked down and Roxas could feel his face flush a little in embarrassment. He wasn't exactly dressed to impress.

Namine's eyes glanced back to his, and held his attention again. Both didn't look away from each other for a long time. Roxas waited for her to say something because he was completely speechless. Why wouldn't she say anything?

Another minute of silence rolled by. And Roxas began to feel uncomfortable. What normal people stand there and stare at each other from across the street? He was starting to consider saying _hello_ when her expression caught his interest. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she turned to walk away, leaving him there still gazing after her.

His eyes trailed her figure as she opened the front door and slammed it behind her. Finally, he breathed out a sigh of relief and sagged against the back of the moving van.

_Seriously, what the hell just happened?_

_**.**_

_._

**Thanks for reading! Again, reviews are wonderful! **_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2: Glares and Stares

**Hello Readers! Yes, chapter 2 is here! Thank you so much for your reviews so far! They're so motivating. And I have to say I've been pretty consistent with updating, don't you think? So this chapter centers mostly around Namine. And I know... she seems a bit mean. But bear with me, it get's better.**

**And I'm sorry if any cheerleaders are offended -.-. I have nothing against cheerleaders or jocks. In fact I have friends that were cheerleaders or jocks. So it's really nothing personal.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts (forgot to mention that). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Glares and Stares<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Namine was running late. She was supposed to be out on the field by 6:00 for an early practice. By the time she arrived to school she was already a half hour late.

She _hated_ early practices – her coach would get all psychotic every year before nationals.

Not that it mattered – nationals were practically another year away… or something like that. The blonde sighed, as she tightened the strap of her cheer bag around her shoulder. The hallways were empty, save for a few early bird students. These were the nerds or maybe the drug addicts, Namine assumed as she sent them a glare which made them look away nervously, or mumble an apology.

That was the power she had in her kingdom. She was queen after all, and these stragglers were just her servants.

Her eyes flitted to the nearest school clock and it almost made her jump when she caught the large hand strike ten past thirty. She swallowed thickly as she briskly walked through the halls towards the nearest doorway that would lead to the football field. She could practically hear her coach screaming at her.

It was already giving her a headache.

_More drama._

As if she needed any more of that. Yesterday was such a hassle. Not only did she have to continue watching Vanitas fumble around with her skateboard and listen to him drone on about football plays, but she had to sit there and listen to him complain about all the guy friends she supposedly had. And on top of that she had to be the good girlfriend and at least let him get close to second base.

It wasn't that the blonde hated making out with her boyfriend, she would just get a little annoyed. He was sloppy and always seemed to leave her _un_hot and just plain bothered. Yet there were rare moments where he just let her take the lead. And _those_ rare moments were almost perfect.

She loved her boyfriend. He was easy to keep on a leash. However it wasn't easy to get him back on, if he ever slipped out. Like when he dropped her off.

Her mind instantly traveled back to the events that happened yesterday afternoon. When she saw the stranger again. Well her neighbor now. A cold chill ran down her spine as she thought of his unrelenting gaze.

What did he want from her? Was he following her?

_What a creep._

If she ever thought of speaking to him – _which_ she didn't – that stare down yesterday only served to diminish that action.

Yet, why was she frozen staring back at him? It wasn't like he was all that cute, if anything Vanitas was by far more attractive. The stranger looked like a tooth pick in comparison. And Namine was not into tooth picks. But despite this analysis, the girl couldn't shake that weird anticipation. Anticipation that he would've walked across the street and talked to her.

_This is stupid, get your head together Namine. Coach is going to kill you._

Her white cheer sneakers pounded against the shiny linoleum, creating a squeaky sound each step she took. Her blonde hair whipped around in its high ponytail and her pleated skirt brushed against her thighs as she set off into a run. God did she hate this stupid uniform.

The exit leading to the football field came into view and the blonde let out a little sigh of relief, before she booked it.

_The light at the end of the tunnel. Almost there. God I shouldn't have eaten that cheeseburger yesterday._

Her bag bobbed against her thigh as her speed quickened. Almost there.

She could literally feel the sun rays that filtered into the hallway. Almost –

Bam!

Her body collided with something, and she was shoved back a good two feet. Her bag fell off her shoulder, and she managed to trip over it in one swift movement. Her head hit the hard floor and she swore she almost saw stars.

Namine heard a groan nearby, but she was groaning and dizzy herself that she didn't investigate immediately. Her blue eyes cracked open as blotchy black spots appeared in her vision. Okay, she didn't think she hit her head that _hard_.

After what felt like hours, the cheerleader managed to sit herself up, hands clutching either side of her head, as she glared at her offender. A loud growl of annoyance erupted from her lips as she caught sight of the other person in a similar position as she was. It was that stupid meatball who ran the school paper.

"What the actual fuck _tubby_?" Namine blurted out angrily. The blonde wasn't really one for profanity. It was usually Vanitas who had a sailor mouth. She only slipped up when she was really pissed off. But it could've easily been the fact that her head felt like going to sink through her body.

The dark boy snapped his attention to the blonde immediately. His brown eyes widened in fear, and his mouth fell open, making himself look akin to a fish.

"N-Namine, I-I'm sorry!"

"Do you even _watch_ where you're going?" She snapped, rubbing her head.

"I would usually blame the architecture of this building. The people that built this had no space awareness whatsoever. There are several blind spots among the hallways. But seeing as you look like you're going to kill me, I'll just say it was my fault. I was distracted by all of the reports I was holding." The boy blurted out, cowering when Namine finally turned to glare at him again. She really just wanted him to shut up. Her head was pounding, and the sound of his voice was only serving to cause the pain to triple.

"If you must know, I was making copies for this month's issue of the Twilight High School Gazette. But now that I think about it, it really isn't ready. I feel that I should incorporate a piece concerning our own insufficient hallways can be a danger to society." The fat kid continued, gesturing his hands for emphasis. Namine's glare melted into a blank stare as she felt her head loll to the side. The boy's brown eyes were still wide, and his round face was still filled with fear. That was how it should've been. Namine was used to this. Being feared by people. However, she was not used to losers jumping out of nowhere and knocking her down.

What was his name again?

_Peter? Pablo? _

"I assume this building was probably built around the '30's, not that I'm saying people from that time period were bad architects per say."

She watched as he continued to ramble on. Her head felt like a baby's rattle, and soon she was seeing two Pablos.

"But who knows, it was during serious economical times. There couldn't have been funds to create a safe school with hallways that actually make sense, and don't create traffic, or…"

_What are they saying?_

Her eyes felt droopy, and she knew her chin was hitting her chest. The black spots were growing bigger, her vision was slowly leaving her.

"So I feel – no it's my _obligation_ to do this… Hey, are you okay?"

And the last thing she remembered was the strong desire to punch the Pablos.

.

.

"Oh, she's coming to."

_Damn Pablo._

She heard herself mumble incoherently. Her eyes opened but she quickly shut them when the white, fluorescent lights burned through causing her to tear up a bit. The blonde, gritted her teeth, and pulled her body up from its reclined position.

Her head felt like it weighed a ton. Slowly she tried opening her eyes – and leaving them open – to adjust to the bright light.

"How are you sweetie?" The short haired nurse asked. Namine glanced at her, taking in her short stature and small frame. It took her a moment to recognize who it was, and where exactly she was. The nurse's office. A small sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she lay back down. If she was at the nurse then she must be alive so she could -

_THE NURSE'S OFFICE! _

Namine sprang back up. "Practice. I need to get to practice. The coach-"

"-Knows you're in the nurse's office." The nurse reassured kindly. It annoyed Namine, the sugar sweet smile, so she just slumped back down on the mattress.

She knew she would get hell tomorrow for missing practice. Suicides. Push ups. Never ending laps. The blonde internally groaned. She wouldn't have missed it, if it weren't for that stupid Pablo. And as if reading her thoughts, the kid actually had the decency to appear in her line of vision.

His dark eyebrows scrunched together in concern, and his brown eyes darted around her face, looking for some kind of unknown injury. Namine scowled.

"This is your fault, Lardo!" She snapped. "Do you see what you've caused?"

"I know, I know I'm sorry!" Pablo cried out, reaching for her hand to grasp. She snatched it away immediately and glowered at him. "I'll do anything, just… just don't tell the football jocks please?"

Namine's glower faltered slightly, before it came back full force. She would've told her boyfriend at the very least and let him do whatever he wanted to the boy who knocked his girlfriend down. It wasn't like she cared that Pablo was practically begging her not to say a word or anything. They both knew the consequences if any found out about the Queen being injured by a lowly servant. Absolute mayhem.

A part of her was already detailing a specific routine on how the jocks could grab tubby and dump him in the nearest dumpster. Preferably the cafeteria one. But another part – a grudgingly larger part – felt sorry for the kid.

"And why shouldn't I tell them?" Namine demanded nastily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to go in the dumpster. The last time I was stuck in it for a whole day." Pablo sputtered. "I can't look at yogurt the same way because of it. I just... I can't. They're ruthless. Yesterday, they dumped the new kid and it was horrible!"

"Wait what?" Namine said, glancing back to Pablo with a curious stare.

"I got stuck in the dumpster for a whole day?"

"No after."

"I'm traumatized by yogurt?"

"No! After _that_!"

"They dumped the new kid."

Namine's eyes narrowed at this piece of information. It wasn't exactly surprising news. She kind of suspected he'd be a victim in the whole dumping process. He didn't look like _that_ much of a loser. So she concluded that he must have done something stupid to disturb the whole social balance.

_Idiot_.

"Please, I'll do anything." Pablo broke her away from her thoughts.

"Okay, listen here Pablo – "

"-Pence."

"Whatever!" Namine growled, rising from her seat. She dusted off her uniform, brushing her skirt and inspecting her legs for damage. When she looked up, she caught Tubby McTubberton staring down too. She raised an eyebrow, and regarded him coldly. He looked away fearfully. "So I have a proposition for you." She paused dramatically, picking up her cheer bag. "I'm not exactly the most artistic person in this school."

"No you're not." Pablo – _Pence_ – agreed. She glared at him, making him flush nervously. "I mean, what? Of course you are."

"Lying aside, I'm taking an art class, and the teacher is an insufficient mentor failing me." Namine finished, feeling a twinge of anger at the thought of the teacher.

"So what do you want from me?" Pence asked uncertainly. He squirmed in his spot.

"It's simple really, either you complete my assignments for me," Namine said with a smirk, resting a hand on her hip. "Or I snap my fingers and you're in the dumpster."

Pence visibly gulped.

.

.

Namine's day hadn't been as bad as it first started out… well so far. She walked into her second period class, inadvertently skipping out on her first period class Music. It wasn't like she enjoyed the class anyway, and the teacher was sort of a bitch.

However, the blonde loved her second class; English. Namine loved English. It was the one subject she strived to go to, the one subject where she could never get distracted. It was almost like her safe haven. Between classes, cheerleading, and being popular, it was really the only place she could just be. She could get lost in books, and for a brief moment she was the character. She wasn't herself, and despite the paradoxical quality of the statement that was the only way she could be herself.

But if anyone found out that Namine Strife, head cheerleader, Queen of the school, was a secret book nerd and skater she would be dragged to the bottom of the latter.

When she walked into the class room, she found someone in the seat next to mine. Nobody sat next to her, besides the people she sat with during Lunch. And Kairi was already sitting in the seat to the right.

Namine almost jumped when she recognized the honey blonde hair.

_That new kid was stalking me everywhere! _

Namine froze on the spot, eyes zeroed in on the other blonde who was too busy focused on some kind of notebook in front of him. Her eyes then darted towards the redhead sitting two seats away. Kairi's eyes met hers, before narrowing. She turned the other way.

_Okay, someone's mad._

Namine finally turned back to the teacher lounging on his desk, waiting for the remaining students to join the class. He looked up from his thick glasses.

"Glad you could finally join us Ms. Strife." He said pointedly. She grinned apologetically, bowing her head. She always did have a charming way about her around teachers. But not too charming, because then they'd turn into to sex offenders.

The cheerleader walked slowly to her seat, dropping her cheer bag on the floor near her desk and scooting out the chair. In one swift movement she was in her seat, taking out a pen and a notebook.

To her right, she could feel the icy cold shoulder the redhead was giving off, and it kind of annoyed her. To her left… well she didn't want to look to her left. But eventually she gave in and peeked over at her new neighbor. He was drawing on – upon closer inspection – was a sketchbook. She couldn't quite make out what the drawing was, but all she caught was long flowing hair. Maybe it was a girl he had a crush on?

That little thought only served to increase her curiosity.

She looked up at his puzzled expression, as he ruffled his hair, making it even messier than before. After a slight glare at his paper, he dropped his pencil and met her gaze. Dark, blue eyes met icy ones.

Namine turned away quickly, feeling a quite unfamiliar flame grace her cheeks.

_What the hell?_

Her fingers hesitantly reached up towards her face, and she brushed her fingertips against the very hot skin. She never blushed. She was always _cool_ and _calm_ and damn _collected_!

The cheerleader swallowed silently and strained her attention on the teacher in the front. Usually focusing wasn't such a problem for the blonde. But she couldn't concentrate. And that fact really made her livid.

She knew his eyes were on her. That fucking creepy stare.

Namine placed her elbow on the desk and let her warm cheek lean on her awaiting hand. She wished she hadn't put her hair up again. It would've made a perfect shield from the boy's intense gazing.

She could hear light pencil scrapes against paper. He had returned his attention back to his sketchbook, so she subtly glanced his way again. It only served to make her look even more like an idiot because he met her eyes again. She turned her head away, and glared down at her desk.

And then it hit her suddenly. He was _drawing_ her. The creeper actually had the decency to draw her!

Namine fidgeted slightly in her seat. Why was she feeling like this? Feeling so utterly uncomfortable and not in control. She hated it. She needed to be in control – she needed to know what the hell was going on. But right now, it felt like she was walking through a pitch black room, trying to find the light switch.

She shuffled through her backpack, looking for an unknown item. Trying to do something, instead of let herself be drawn.

The cheerleader took out a loose leaf of paper, only to realize she had already taken out her notebook. She groaned, shoving the sheet back in her bag.

_You are an idiot. _

That's when she heard it. A soft unfamiliar chuckle. Her head spun facing the new kid and a flare of irrational anger flared deep within her. Who the hell was he? Who did he think he was?

The cheerleader glared at him furiously. He wasn't looking at her, but at the board. His sketchbook tucked safely away in his backpack.

"Ahem, Ms. Strife, is there something wrong?" The teacher up at the front asked the blonde. Immediately she felt her face flush again. She was embarrassed and caught off guard… And that never happened. She shook her head roughly, glaring back down at her desk.

Her hands trembled angrily on the desk as she heard another chuckle from the boy. Her eyes darted in his direction. His face wasn't straight, and his lips were twitching into a smile.

Namine tried. She really tried to concentrate on the lesson, but his presence was distracting. She didn't know why, but she this sudden urge to just scream in his face and demand what his problem was. Most people would just surrender to impossible force that was the cheerleader. She had that power. And him defying that law was unsettling.

If anything, it majorly pissed her off.

.

.

When the bell rang Namine almost ran out the door. The tension in that room was so thick, freaking play dough scissors could cut through it. Kairi didn't talk to her the whole period. Not that Namine liked talking during that class.

But a nice greeting would've sufficed.

Kairi and Namine. There wasn't really an existing word to properly define their friendship. They were friends, yet they were mortal enemies at the same time. (Frenemies didn't really count). Kairi wanted Namine's spot on the cheer squad. The blonde knew this, and she also knew that she'd practically do anything to sabotage her captain.

But on the other hand, Kairi _knew_ Namine. She knew all the blonde's quirks and faults, weakness and strengths. She knew of the rocky relationship the blond had with her parents. And she even knew Namine's little secret of being a skater.

And despite the fact that Kairi was pretty much person that last person Namine could trust, she was really the only person she trusted – well besides Hayner. They were the three muskateers… Or at least they used to be back when they were in elementary. Then high school happened, and the rules were set into place. Namine chose popularity over skateboarding, while Hayner chose the opposite.

Kairi would've been popular either way because that was the way she was. She reeked of charm. Namine knew Kairi as well.

They weren't friends. They weren't complete enemies.

Namine had almost reached the door and would've been out if her stupid cheer bag hadn't fallen off her shoulder, spilling everything out. She stared at the contents for a few seconds. Usually this would be the time boys would be tripping over themselves to pick up her things. Cue the boys.

No boys.

She glanced up, and found her answer. Of course Kairi would attract the boys like bee to honey. They circled around the redhead as she giggled, and flipped her ponytail.

The blonde cheerleader huffed and dropped down to pick up her spilled items.

_Stupid Kairi. Who does she think she is? She'd better get used to being at the bottom of the pyramid, because I am _not_ moving her any time soon._

The blonde rambled inside her still sore head. Stupid Pablo. Stupid Kairi. Stupid -

That's when he stopped in front of the blonde.

She first saw his closed sketchbook laying across his lap, as he squatted down in front of her. The yellow cover made her freeze, before she glanced up to meet his face.

He moved his book, dropped down on his knees and started grabbing her pens, handing them to her. Namine stopped and watched as his determined blue eyes stared down at the floor, latching on to the nearest spilled item.

Her eyes searched his face, trying to find something. Something to add to the mystery that he portrayed. The muddled feelings that stirred in her stomach every time their gazes locked. Finally, after picking up every last item, his eyes lifted to meet hers.

And the whole process started again. Her body became rigid, her face froze blankly as her eyes darted between his. It was much, much different for her staring at him so close. She could see little black flecks peppered across the intensity of his navy blue eyes. It held her focus, in a way class failed to do so today. She inhaled sharply, when she noticed his eyes narrow slightly before widening. He was studying her. And it was absurd how her pulse suddenly began to race. She knew it was coming before she felt it. That ridiculous bodily function called a blush.

The stranger's lips tilted upward slightly. It wasn't exactly a smile or a frown, but it still made him look serene. The new kid looked down, and stupidly Namine followed his eye movement, tilting her head so she could catch the dark blue shade beneath his lashes.

"Yours." He mumbled, pushing her notebook in her lap.

Namine gawked at him, before wrapping her fingers around the spiral.

She opened her mouth, trying to process her mind for the right words.

Why was she so nervous?

_Come on Namine! _

The cheerleader closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

_What the hell?_

Namine heard someone clear their throat. Her head snapped up to meet the eyes of a very irritated looking redhead. Kairi pursed her lips, before grabbing her arm and lifting her up.

"Get off the floor. You look like a bottom feeder." Kairi snapped, removing her hand immediately as if she were burned.

The blonde wrapped her now closed bag around her shoulder. They both walked out in cold silence.

The blonde's head was still in a daze as she remembered those blue eyes. She blamed it on Pablo for bonking her on the head. That was why her day had been stupid.

Namine tightened her grip around her bag as she walked in step with the other cheerleader.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Namine asked indifferently. Because she didn't care. She just wanted to hear if she had a good enough reason.

"You skipped out on practice, _Captain_." The redhead sneered.

It wasn't any of Kairi's business. Getting hit on the head really wasn't any one's business.

"I was in the nurse's office." The blonde stated automatically. Her eyes flitted towards the redhead gauging her reaction. She saw it. Concern. It flashed through the redhead's face and it was like a wave of satisfaction to the blonde. Kairi was not as good as Namine with hiding her emotions.

"The school finally realized you were a loon?" Kairi bit back.

Namine shot her a withering glare.

"Hit my head because some loser decided to crash into me." The blonde answered. Kairi stopped in her tracks and regarded her with a raised brow. Namine knew what she wanted to ask. And she knew she _wouldn't_ ask that question.

"No wonder you looked out of it." Kairi avoided the question.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked wearily. Her hand came up to the back of her head; it was still a little tender.

"Getting all cozy with the new kid."

At the mention of the new kid, Namine's stomach churned.

"No." She snapped immediately. The redhead grinned nastily.

"Good, because he's already lost his opportunity." She said, looking down at her polished nails.

"Yes, I heard about the dumpster." Namine commented dryly.

"Not even the losers want to adopt him. And they were the ones he defended." Kairi retorted, as they walked to their usual spot during break. Namine's eyes flickered to the group. She already spotted Vanitas leaning against the table and laughing at something Tidus said.

Her eyes flitted around the courtyard until they landed on Pablo, who was looking glum and lacked the enthusiasm that usually radiated off of him. To say Namine felt bad would have been an overstatement. She did feel a little sympathetic, but seriously how else was she supposed to pass that stupid class when all she drew were stick figures?

She watched as Kairi's sister, Xion tried to cheer him up.

"_Namine_!" Vanitas called out for her. And immediately she felt her legs take herself to him. His golden eyes sparkled down at her with admiration and she smiled tightly back to him. His golden gaze was simple and she should've thought his eyes were more intense than… someone else's because of the tawny color. But for some inexplicable reason she just couldn't shake the depths of the inky blue orbs out of her already confused head.

Vanitas's hands reached down and pulled her close to him. He brought his face down and kissed her. The star couple. Everyone loved them – well they should love them.

She was barely getting into the kiss, when she felt that sudden chill run down spine. That kind of chill a person gets when they know someone is watching. Instinctively her eyes opened and searched around Vanitas for the gaze. The navy gaze.

She found him, staring at her intently. His sketchbook was propped on his lap again. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she stared back at him. Her lips were frozen against Vanitas – her whole body froze up again.

_God this is so stupid!_

And as if he read her thoughts, Vanitas lightly bit her lip, causing her to melt. However she was unable to tear her eyes away from the honey blonde haired boy, who gave her that questioning stare. Vanitas's hands squeezed her hip, as if imploring her to respond to him. The cheerleader gave in and eventually brushed her lips against his repeatedly, keeping her eyes firmly on the observing new kid.

She felt incredibly stupid at the inability to look away from this guy's gaze, even when she was kissing her goddamn boyfriend.

.

.

**Roxas ... is kinda weird huh? I feel like changing "carefree" from the summary to "eccentric"... Any suggestions? Reviews are nice! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Artsy Fartsy

**Hello Readers! Yes, I know, I haven't updated in such a long time. Sorry about that. Things just come up. .. And distract the living daylights out of you. **

**This chapter isn't that long. But you might find out some stuff... who knows. (insert sneaky-ninjaness now). Stuff concerning Roxas, or Namine... You know I think I might do different character perspectives. Character development is fun.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Artsy Fartsy<br>**

.

.

Roxas felt like a complete creep, and he didn't even realize how creepy he was being until the bell rang, breaking him from yet another intense stare. The creepiest part was the fact that again, neither blonde's turned away. She was kissing her freaking boyfriend!

_If that's not weird than I don't know what is._

This day was just getting weirder and weirder every minute.

Roxas's eyes squinted, catching the cheerleader's dart over his face. Studying him. Her calculating blue eyes narrowed and zeroed in on his own. The artist felt a warm tingling sensation shoot down his body, stopping at his fingertips. His pulse quickened as he clutched his sketchbook in his already numbing fingers.

_Look away!_

He leaned against the cement ledge heavily – his legs already felt like they were giving away.

_What the hell?_

The cheerleader's blonde eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and Roxas felt a lump in his throat at the obvious puzzled expression. What did she want from him? If anything, she was being the creepy one now. Finally after what felt like hours, the couple broke away and Vanitas served as a barrier between the blondes.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the floor. His heartbeat calmed down considerably as the gray hue of the cement relaxed him. It was okay. Nothing was going to happen. It wasn't like the girl could read his mind or shoot laser beams from her eyes.

_Then why does it feel that way?_

Roxas sighed again, before shifting and taking a seat on the ledge, propping his book on his lap. He didn't exactly get to finish the sketch he was doing in class of – oh what do you know! – the cheerleader. His eyes flitted over the paper, taking in the drawn profile of the girl. Her expression was uncomfortable, and her eyes darted all over the place. And yet despite the obvious discomfort the girl was showing, there was an undeniable grace about her.

There was just something ridiculously grand she had. The kind of grand quality royalty possess that really wasn't something learned.

He observed the sketch, taking in curve of her face. There was a slight discoloration and he laughed quietly to himself remembering how red she looked. Uncomfortable was an understatement.

Immediately his laughter stopped. The artist suddenly realized that he was probably the cause of it.

How could he have made his sketching so obvious?

This only gave him more reason for the girl to think he was a weirdo.

Roxas shut his book harshly and dropped it in the space beside him. He let out a frustrated growl, before running his hands through his hair, ruffling it up. He felt a pair of eyes on him and for once he didn't want to look back. He shoved away the bubbling excitement building in his stomach and focused on the yellow cover of his book.

A loud coughing noise broke his concentration. When his head snapped up to meet the offender he was surprised to find Pence and Kairi's sister – Xion, and to his shock, that other boy – Sora, standing before him.

The girl looked like the ring leader as she paused a step before the two boys. Pence, on the right, looked like someone ran over his puppy. Sora, on the left, was looking anywhere but at the artist, with his arms crossed and a deep pout gracing his face. The dark haired girl hesitated before her lips lifted into a small half smile very similar to her sister's, except this one looked more sincere.

"Hi, I'm Xion." She said, reaching out and shaking Roxas's hand. "Do you remember me? From – "

"Math class, yes." He finished.

Xion's half smile widened, as she boldly took a seat next to the blonde. "Good. Good."

A moment of awkward silence passed. "Can I help you with something?" Roxas finally asked, snatching his book, and rising from his seat.

"Actually, we want to help _you_ with something, Blondie." Xion answered. The artist felt a twinge of annoyance at the nickname.

"It's Roxas –"

"We're really grateful for what you did yesterday, right Sora?" She interrupted, shooting the said brunette a pointed look. He huffed and turned his head away.

"You mean getting thrown in a dumpster?" Roxas deadpanned. Sora snickered at this.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." The dark haired girl apologized sincerely. "We didn't mean for that to happen to you – especially with you being the new kid and all." She sighed, and looked down. Her fingers reached for her camera and began fiddling with the lens cap. After a few seconds, she stopped the fiddling and returned the artist's gaze. "It's just… no one's ever done that for us. We're not really the people that the popular crowd wants to defend – actually we're sort of the people that they attack. So, it was really cool that you helped us out yesterday."

Roxas's eyes flickered from Xion's pleased expression, to the ever silent Pence, to the angry Sora.

"It doesn't matter. I would've done it for anyone." He muttered, picking up his backpack. He wrapped the strap over his shoulder, and pointedly stared back at the trio. The girl jumped from her seat.

"Exactly, that's why we want you to hang out with us. I mean only if you want to, that is." She rushed out quickly. "You can be a good addition to our group."

Pence let out an approving mumble, before staring dejectedly down at his shoes.

"Xion!" Sora exclaimed angrily. "I thought we just needed to thank him."

"Sora." Xion scolded. "It's only nice to invite him. Roxas is new and we need to – "

"Thanks but no thanks." Roxas responded quickly. He offered them a half smile before walking away. After a few steps he heard them talking.

"Nice going idiot!" Xion berated.

.

.

Namine tightened the strap of her duffel bag and walked side-by-side with the redhead. They weren't talking, but if the blonde turned to look at her _friend_, she would know exactly what she'd be thinking. That little smirk would be on her face as she'd catch the attention of the people in the hallways. Kairi loved the attention – Namine knew this, because she lived for it too.

Her hands came to rest on her hips, as she strutted down the hall, her bag brushing against her thigh with importance. Pleated skirt swaying with every step, leaving it to the imagination to the onlookers.

Speaking of onlookers, the blonde immediately thought of her little visual encounter with that new kid. She felt that odd twist in her stomach when that intense navy stare sprouted up in her head. Why did he have to look at her like that?

As if - as if he were looking at some kind of bacteria through a microscope?

The blonde sighed. This weird staring contest had to stop. He was a loser and Namine did _not_ stare at losers.

The pair walked into the art room. Honestly, one of the more worthless classes at this school. The blonde felt ridiculous in this class and like a child finger painting. The fact that she possessed absolutely no artistic abilities didn't help matters.

The teacher regarded Namine with a skeptical stare as the blonde charmingly smiled. A fake smile of course. The teacher would be an idiot if she didn't realize Namine loathed her.

The head cheerleader scanned the room quickly, until her eyes landed on the one person she was looking for. She straightened her bag again, and made her way towards the round faced school paper editor – not that she remembered that, she couldn't remember his name for kingdom heart's sake.

Namine immediately planted herself on the seat beside the boy, causing him to stiffen up. She set her cheer bag down, crossed her legs, leaned on the desk and turned to look at him. She felt a smile play on her lips as she drew in a deep breath. The boy audibly gulped.

"Hey…"_ Damn, what was his name? _"…_Friend_." She finished confidently. The boy finally looked up at her with big fearful brown eyes. His bottom lip trembled and his dark eyebrows scrunched up together. If Namine wasn't mistaken, the boy was actually tearing up. Oh god.

"It's Pence." He sniffed, wiping his nose hurriedly with the sleeve of his sweater.

She opened her mouth to retort that she honestly could care less what his real name was, but the sound of the door opening and closing made the words die down. She felt goosebumps along her arms and a sudden chill run down her spine. Without even looking up, she knew _he_ was here.

But she wouldn't look up. No. She wouldn't allow herself to do that. Instead, she trained her gaze on the scared Pence (hah, she so remembered his name this time), and his quivering pout. Her eyes lowered as he looked away, and her eyes met the weekly planner on his desk.

_To do list:_

_Print out photographs for tomorrow's issue._

It was crossed out harshly with a black pen, and a little side note was written on the margins. It was so small that it was barely noticeable. Namine had to squint to read it.

_My life is over._

The blonde felt a twinge of annoyance at this.

_Melodramatic, much?_

"Ugh, I forgot he was in this class." Kairi snapped suddenly, breaking Namine from her concentrated focus. The head cheerleader broke away from staring at Pence, to turn to the redhead.

"What?"

"That stupid new guy." The redhead hissed, gesturing towards the honey blonde haired boy at the front of the class. Instinctively, Namine followed her gesturing and met it again – that damn navy stare.

She felt her throat tighten as he unrelentingly stared back at her. His eyes narrowed in that scrutinizing way and she felt her pulse quicken irrationally. Her stomach coiled and uncoiled and coiled all over again. What was he doing to her?

"If you _must_ know, I can tell you his name." Kairi's voice once again, broke her away from her concentration. Concentration? It wasn't like she wanted to voluntarily stare at this guy. Her eyes tore away from his, leaving her slightly dizzy, as she met the redhead's gaze.

"Why would I want to know?" Namine asked, still feeling a little disoriented. She blinked rapidly trying to shake of this incredibly stupid sensation.

_What is wrong with me? Get it together Namine._

"I don't know, I mean it could be that blatant ogling or something?" Kairi spat. Namine frowned angrily.

"And? I can do look at whoever I want to. I'm head cheerleader." She retorted defensively. And incredibly not cool, or calm, or freaking collected. She was losing her cool. Namine knew this. And she was aware that Kairi knew it to, because the redhead was silent and staring at the blonde weirdly.

Just when Kairi was about to answer, the chair in front of Namine scraped the floor. Her eyes automatically searched for the source and she swore her stomach dropped. She was facing the back of the honey blond head. There he was – the new kid, digging into his backpack in the desk in front of the cheerleader. It confused her that he would just randomly sit in front of her. But it sort of pissed her off more than the confusion. There were all of these seats around the classroom and this kid thought it would be a good idea to sit in front of her?

"His name is Roxas." Kairi whispered in the blonde's ear quietly. Namine felt her body quiver in anger as she finally had a name to fit the face. Not that she wanted that. She was perfectly happy with just referring to him as that dumb new kid.

"What kind of name is _Roxas_?" The blonde scoffed loudly. Evidently, said boy, heard her. He turned around quickly in his seat, shooting her a glare with his navy stare. Namine froze.

"Well what kind of name is _Namine_?" Roxas snapped angrily. His voice was quiet and soft and sounded like a purr even though he was mad. Namine noticed this, and internally slapped herself for noticing this. Who notices things kinds of things anyway?

Roxas shook his head incredulously before, turning back in his seat. Namine felt that warmth grace her cheeks again. She was embarrassed, to say the least. And that wasn't supposed to happen. She was the _embarrasser_, not the _embarrassee_… if that even existed. And then this guy has the freaking decency to break the balance in her world? No. That just doesn't happen.

She glared at the back of his head. His hair looked soft and stuck up in an orderly fashion. She had this sudden urge to run her fingers through his hair… or was it the urge to throw a wad of gum at it?

Namine huffed silently, as the teacher began her lesson.

.

.

Roxas didn't exactly mean to be so – well – _mean_. But he always got touchy whenever people attacked him. That's what she did. She attacked him. He didn't know what to feel. He should have expected that from her – the most popular girl at the school, the freaking head cheerleader. She was mean. Why on earth did he think she was different? She was just like those idiots that dumped him in the dumpster the other day. In fact, he was pretty sure she was the one that ordered it to happen to anyone who disobeyed the "law".

_God that is so ridiculous!_

Roxas was barely listening to the teacher describing perspective. This was all basic stuff. And Roxas wasn't exactly keen on art classes. He just liked to draw on his own. Speaking of which, he looked down at his sketchbook, he hadn't realized he started sketching. Once his eyes scanned the paper and found another pair of eyes staring back up at him, he angrily shut the book.

_What is it with this girl, honestly?_

She wasn't even that hot, if Roxas really thought about it. If anything, Kairi was probably the more attractive one.

"So did you do it?" He could hear her talking behind him.

"I-I'm not finished." Roxas recognized Pence as he stuttered. He was shocked at how insecure and vulnerable he sounded when addressing her. He didn't seem the type to have no self-respect. Roxas sighed, before straining his ears, to pick up more of the conversation.

"I gave you the whole break, Tubby." She snarled.

"Why are you talking to this nerd, Namine?" Kairi's weary voice sounded through Roxas's ears. His anger only flared at the redhead's insult.

"This was the loser I was talking about, the one that ran into me." The blonde's voice lowered considerably. Roxas casually leaned back against his chair. The cheerleader must've noticed because she paused, before continuing. "We've made a deal of sorts."

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do it tonight, I have to print out the pictures for the –"

"Does it look like I care? We made a deal." Namine said in a perfectly calm voice, almost sarcastic. "Do you want to be reminded of the yogurt?"

"No, but I just - I just really need to get these printed out because- "

"Seriously, just stop talking already." The cheerleader interrupted. "I want those sketches done tonight because they're due tomorrow right?"

"Ooh, is he doing your sketches? Make him do mine too." Kairi's voice piped up from the conversation. Roxas clenched his hands into tight fists. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus his attention on the teacher. But they were seriously pissing him off. Not only were they treating his not-quite-friend like crap, but they were making him do something as easy and simple as sketches?

He resented them. Kairi. Namine. Especially, Namine. Who did she think she was? Sure she was the popular girl, but what made her any more special?

"You heard her. Or do I need to spell it out for you?" Namine's voice asked softly – mockingly.

Roxas was shaking by this time. He hated her. At this moment he hated her entirely. He hated her in general. He could tell what she was by now. The rich, goody two-shoed, popular girl who never had a care in the world. Who would use daddy's credit card to buy all that shit that she only wears once. The girl who never worked for anything or had to suffer for anything in her life.

"O-okay." Pence sighed in defeat.

Roxas snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" He demanded, turning fully around in his seat. The blonde sitting behind him regarded him with a raised brow. "Don't you care that you're making him miserable?"

"I wouldn't say I'm making him miserable." Namine remarked sharply. Her calculating blue eyes were deathly cold. It made Roxas internally shiver, but he shook it off.

"Do you enjoy making other people miserable?" He ignored her comment and continued. "You do don't you? I bet you just walk around, thinking you own the world." A small flame, sparked in her icy eyes as he questioned her. The calm expression painted on her face melted away and she suddenly looked angry.

"I don't know who you think you are, but around here you don't get to say just anything to just anyone." Namine snapped.

"I don't care how it is around here. You can't just go and bully people around!"

Namine's eyes narrowed. Her lips pulled downward into a frown.

"And you can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. Draw your own sketches." Roxas finished. The cheerleader's eyes darted between his own. And for a second he was scared they would get caught in another unrelenting stare down. Fortunately, the cheerleader broke the silence. She lifted her lips into a cold half smile.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

.

.

Roxas was on edge after the art class. Not only did he yell at the most popular girl at school, but the teacher overheard their argument, and stopped Namine from taking advantage of Pence. It was good for him, but Roxas knew something was going to come his way.

And he was incredibly right. He walked into the cafeteria to pay for his lunch. He had barely picked up a tray when he felt himself being yanked back. Quickly he turned around, only to find himself face to face with Namine's boyfriend, Vanitas.

His golden eyes glowered at the blonde, and he felt the anger from art class spring up again.

"I heard you were yelling at my girl." The raven haired boy snarled. Roxas felt his hands curl into tight fists at his tone. He hated this guy too.

"She was being bully, what do you expect?" Roxas growled, feeling his body shaking. His vision was starting to blur with red. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this angry. This angry, where he could feel his skin prickling with heat.

Vanitas took a step forward and shoved him.

"Doesn't mean you can yell at _my_ girl! I feel like kicking your ass right now." Van barked, taking another step towards the blonde. Roxas didn't respond, partly because of the fact that he didn't know what to say to that, but mostly because he dodged the sudden swing the quarterback made.

Roxas, automatically reacted to the almost – hit, by throwing his own punch. He caught the side of the raven haired boy's head, knocking him sideways. For someone who was bigger than Roxas, he had no stamina. Vanitas glared back at Roxas, before leaning forward and tackling him. Roxas swore the breath got knocked out of him, as he was pushed against the nearest table. They both slid down to the floor, continuing the scuffle. Vanitas was above, and successfully delivered a blow to the blonde's face that made him see stars.

Roxas landed a few more punches before he felt his arms being pulled behind his back. He heard the sound of Tidus and Riku. He should have known they would have done this again!

"Get off of me!" Roxas yelled, struggling to free his arms.

"Shut up!" Tidus barked, tightening his hold on Roxas's arms. The blonde knew where they were taking him. What he didn't expect was to see Pence being dragged off too. They reached the back of the school, towards the dumpsters.

Roxas kicked and swung around, trying to free himself.

_I'll be damned if I get thrown in there again!_

The lid of the dumpster was thrown open. The stench of mixed and spoiled food filled his nose. Roxas felt his body being swung, and he looked around desperately. That was, until they landed on the fucking cheerleader staring straight at him.

Namine's eyes were blank, as was her expression. She didn't say anything, and neither did he.

And the daunting realities of this screwed up social hierarchy finally hit him.

He was thrown into the dumpster.

.

.

The cheerleader felt sick, watching them being thrown in the dumpster. It was the first time in a long time that she felt absolutely disgusted while watching. It usually happened afterwards, when she was a crying mess at home.

And then he had to look at her with that navy stare. The disappointment in his eyes shook her. It made her quiver and she seriously wanted to throw up.

She hadn't expected Vanitas to pick a fight with him; honestly, she didn't even tell her boyfriend what happened in the art room. If Kairi hadn't opened her big mouth, she could have kept things under her control. She needed to be in control. And watching all of this unfold in front her today left her vulnerable.

She hated it. She hated feeling exposed, because when she was exposed people could see into her life. See her for what she really was. And that was something Namine wanted absolutely no one to know.

Tidus and Riku laughed and high fived before walking back into the cafeteria to fetch Vanitas. For a moment she just stared at the dumpster, willing it to open up, and watch Pence and Roxas come out of it. Then she would walk up to them and… And what? What would she do? Certainly not apologize. That was stupid.

The cheerleader sighed, taking a few moments to regain her head cheerleader composure, before walking back inside the cafeteria.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Hayner, asking him to meet her out by the front. It was going to be one of those days.

.

.

Hours later, the blonde cheerleader stopped at her front door. Her eyes were now dry and any trace of tears was long ago erased. She had a few cuts on her bare knees from skateboarding in her uniform. It was her fault, Hayner tried to convince to go home and change after they ditched school. But she was dead set against it. She didn't want to come home.

She noticed the car in the driveway. And it only made her want to run back to Hayner.

Namine glared at the perfectly polished white door for a good minute. Her feet were glued to the porch. Her fingertips brushed against the doorknob at least three times, before she wrapped her hand around it and twisted it open.

The practiced happily bored expression melted from her face as she opened the door. She let out a defeated sigh, and her posture slouched.

Her eyes peered through the doorway, and immediately she spotted _him_ perched on the armchair in the den. His ringed fingers were clamped around a glass of half empty liquor.

She counted to three, before walking into the door.

.

.

Back at school, Pence dragged himself to his locker. He miserably lugged his backpack, as he tried to do his combination. It was such a bad day for him. He never asked for much, and yet he was always the one that got into the most trouble. He knew for sure, that he was a major target for the head cheerleader now.

The boy grimaced when he looked at himself through the shiny surface of the locker. There was yogurt that wouldn't come off of his sweater. This was his favorite sweater too.

After two more tries of the combination, he cracked it open sighing. But the sigh was cut short when he found a white envelope lying flat, on top of his textbook. He picked it up, and flipped it over to read one word.

_Sorry_

Curiosity got the better of him as he turned it back around, and slit it open.

His lips tugged into a half smile, when he pulled out the printed photographs from the envelope.

.

.

**Yeah, answers might be solved in the next chapter. Might. Or might not. I don't know (yes I do).**

**Reviews are like dogs peeing on trees. They leave their mark. So by all means pee on mah tree! (Okay it sounded better in my head).**


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner's Getting Cold

**Hello readers. Geez, this was a rather delayed update. I'm sorry about that. I actually have no excuse... I just procrastinated a lot! Anyway, as a reader, you will find out a lot of things going on in this chapter. And if some offend you for some reason I'm sorry but I'm not going to change it. I like it this way, and I'm going to stick to it. So anyone who doesn't like it, can go suck it :D... okay no not really. But, yes, I'm warning you now. I'm testing different things out in this story. I want it to be deeper than just a romance story. **

**Anyway, I'm ramblin'. I'm sorry for the long disclaimer. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 4: Dinner's Getting Cold**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

It was Friday.

Namine lay still on her bed. The sheets were thrown lazily against her small figure as she stared up at the ceiling. White and slightly shiny, the ceiling mocked her. Completely perfect and polished condition – as was the rest of her room. There wasn't an item out of place. The maid was to thank for that.

The cheerleader let out a small breath. She felt like a dirt spot in the pristine room.

With a little difficulty, the girl turned on her side and stared at the bedside table, where her phone was currently situated. At least every two minutes, it would burst out into that text notification jingle. She really wished they would have left her alone. She had at least two texts from Kairi each day, five from Hayner, and the rest were from – no doubt – Vanitas.

She just felt like crawling under a rock and staying there. Staying there until she graduated. Then she wouldn't to see their faces anymore. The blonde buried her own face into the white pillow, with a growl. Immediately her thoughts fluttered back to that last day she was at school. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let Hayner see all of that? The blonde's face crumpled briefly, before she felt her worn out eyes prickle with the oncoming tears.

_You're an idiot._

The events from the days earlier blurred through her mind. She didn't mean to just break down in front of her friend. She really hadn't. She left school with the full intention of going out for a nice ride down to the skate park. With a few tries at a new grind she would've felt better in no time. Except that wasn't really the case. Halfway there, Hayner and the blonde had to stop so she could fall into the nearest bench and cry her eyes out.

She knew Hayner had no idea where any of that was coming from. Hell, she barely even knew either. It had something to do with that new kid though. She would've been perfectly fine if he hadn't come around and disrupted the balance of her life. And just yesterday, her mother had come up to her room to inform her that they were going to give their neighbors a warm, _Strife_ welcome, by having dinner over at their house.

The cheerleader sniffled, and reached forward to wipe her eyes quickly. A frown formed on her face. This really wasn't good. Breaking down outside of this damn house. Namine's eyes flitted back towards the ceiling. The confines of this spotless room were her safe haven. Sometimes. When _he_ was too drunk to realize he had a key.

**.**

**.**

His fingers held the brush softly, as it moved across the canvas. He felt a cramp form on his lower back from being in the same position for a long time. The azure hue, faded into a foamy green as he painted a lasting stroke against the portrait.

With a small breath, he pulled away from the canvas to study his artwork. His eyes raked over the different shades of blue fading and reappearing throughout the painting. His legs ached, as he backed up and leaned against the nearest stack of boxes. The artist set his brush down, folded his paint stained arms across his chest and let a small smile form on his lips.

_Almost like home._

Loud drum beating broke his reverie, and the moment was shattered. The artist frowned, letting out a groan. Couldn't his brother give him one moment of peace? Just for a few freaking minutes? Roxas turned and stomped up stairs, his rolled up shirt unfurling as he roughly yanked the basement door open. His legs propelled him towards his younger brother's room. He could've sworn his bedroom door turned into a huge target sign.

The artist reached forward and threw the door open.

"Ventus! What the hell?" Roxas demanded his blue eyes zeroed in on his almost identical brother. The younger blond boy immediately stopped his beating, and glared back at Roxas.

"Get out of my room!" He spat, having the decency to chuck the nearest shoe at his older brother. Roxas ducked quickly. The artist straightened and shot the younger blonde a look of surprise, before coming back to his senses. He glowered at his younger brother, sauntering towards him as if he were prey.

Ventus must have recognized the look on his older brother's face because all too suddenly he shrieked for their mother. Before Roxas even reached the younger boy, their mother appeared at the doorway.

"Roxas! What do you think you're doing? You have to get ready!" She snapped, grabbing said boy and pulling him out of the room. "Did you forget about the dinner with the _Strifes_ we're having tonight?"

Roxas's frown melted into a deep grimace. How could he forget about that? Dinner with the Strifes? More like dinner with the devils. But it wasn't like he could exactly blame himself for forgetting. His week had been pretty busy – what with dodging the popular kids here and there.

He had been pretty successful, laying low. He had made sure none of the stupid jocks caught a glimpse of him. Unfortunately – or fortunately – he hadn't once seen Namine throughout the duration of the week. Not that he wanted to. Just picturing the cheerleader caused unwanted anger to flare in his chest. He was never supposed to be like this.

He was an artist. Carefree and go-with-the-flow type of person. He wasn't supposed to have a short temper or wear his emotions on a tiny fuse. He had already lost count of how many times he stormed into his brother's room. This wasn't like him.

But, despite how much he wanted to, he couldn't exactly lay the whole blame on the girl. It was this damn town. This hell-hole that was slowly eating away at him. This whole town filled with stupid Twilight Town-Zombies. Pretty soon, the life would be sucked out of him and he'd join their armada of the undead… Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. There was a Brightside to this whole messy situation. Roxas had actually unintentionally made a set of friends. Well, _acquaintances_ really.

Two acquaintances in specific – Sora didn't exactly count. He knew Pence and Xion took an immediate liking towards him, much to the artist's relief. Sora, on the other hand, seemed to have it out for Roxas. Honestly, he had no idea what could make the brunette hate him so much. But he wasn't too worried about it, if worse came to worse, Sora was considerably smaller than the blonde. He could take him.

.

**.**

In another part of town, a boy walked towards the cluttered tool desk in his garage looking for his fix, much to the disdain of his friend who scoffed petulantly. Hayner sighed as he nimbly folded the edge of paper carefully. He could feel the redhead's eyes on him as he finished rolling it up into a perfect filter. A small smile graced his lips as he tucked the paper, and grabbed the lighter from the desk.

He carefully placed rolled paper in his mouth and lit the end. The sandy haired boy took a long drag before, pulling it away and offering it to the cheerleader sitting cross legged on the moldy couch.

"Can you refrain from being a pothead – at least around me? I have a rep to uphold." The redhead snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, _K_. I forgot you were obsessed with your popularity." The boy half joked. Kairi's face fell slightly and she turned away pointedly.

"Don't do that. I get enough of that from my sister." She muttered. Hayner shrugged his shoulders and took another drag. He walked over to the couch, and fell against it heavily. The coils squeaked harshly, making Kairi wrinkle her nose. "You need a new couch." She added.

"You need a new personality." Hayner quipped. The redhead scowled, uncrossing her legs and making a move to stand up, but Hayner quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. "Wait, wait! I was just kidding! Come on, don't go."

Kairi struggled for a few moments before lying limply in his arms. She huffed, and turned away from the sandy haired boy who was resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. And he meant it. Sometimes things just came out of his mouth – and he never really thought about what he was saying until it was already too late. After a few moments, he felt the girl in his arms relax considerably and lean against him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She murmured. The redhead looked down at him, anger glinting within her blue orbs, as she reached down and plucked the blunt from between the boy's lips. "This is a total turn off. You realize that, don't you?"

She stubbed it out on the ash tray that was conveniently placed on the arm of the couch. He lifted his head to look at her

"Olette doesn't seem to mind." He responded cheekily. Kairi rolled her eyes at this.

"And it makes you smell." She chose to disregard his statement, which only made him chuckle derisively.

"Yeah, well it's better than all that Victoria Secret crap you drench yourself with." He challenged. The girl's mouth fell open in mock horror. And… ah, there it was! That raging flush that was threatening the pale plain of her cheeks. Her lips pursed into a deep pout, before she tried pushing his face away.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed. Hayner quickly tightened his grip around his friend's waist, preparing for the struggle. Like before, the struggle was as long as the flavor lasting in cheap bubble gum at the 99 cents store. The redhead turned into a noodle after about a minute.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She repeated in an angry huff. Her expression turned sheepish, with her eyes averted from him. He felt a smile form on his lips. Kairi was always too soft. She was so forgiving and easily trusting. Sometimes that was her biggest downfall. That was the downfall of her relationship with Riku.

His second best friend, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Namine was – _guarded_. She always had her walls up. She could hold a grudge for a very long time. She was always so damn stubborn. And she always wore a mask to hide how she really felt. That was what made Hayner a little … apprehensive. She held everything in, and when she couldn't take it anymore she would explode. Very similar to what happened today.

Hayner never really got to witness Namine unhinged, so to say he was shocked earlier today was an understatement.

The boy shifted, leaning against the head of the couch. Kairi followed suit, laying her head on his chest.

"Where is your girlfriend when you need her?" She asked absently. Hayner ignored this question and risked the chance of speaking his thoughts. He knew the redhead never really liked to talk about their friend.

"Kairi, I'm worried about Namine." He spoke quietly. He felt the redhead huff against his neck. He was waiting for it…

"What did she do this time?" She asked wearily. He could hear it in her voice. The hesitance and reluctance at addressing their favorite little blonde. It kind of pissed the boy off, but he held back the questionable anger.

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly. "There's something she's not telling us." He started off small, let her take the bait. Maybe this time she would actually want to hear more about her friend's well being.

"Of course there are things she's not telling us." Kairi sneered, lifting her head to glare at the boy. He frowned at her narrowed eyes. Oh right, this was why he never wanted to bring Namine up to Kairi or the other way around. He hated listening to the two girls talk shit about each other. They were supposed to be best friends. "That's how she is. She's a secretive little cow."

"Kairi – "

"Is this why you called me over? To talk about your precious little Namine?" She snapped.

Hayner glared back at the redhead. "She's your best friend too."

"Yeah, but I'm not in love with her, am I?" Kairi spat. Hayner visibly recoiled at her tone _and_ her comment. That was always a little sensitive – _unimportant_ – subject he never liked bringing up. So what if he had been a _little_ bit in love with his skater best friend. Emphasis on the _skater_. What kind of guy wasn't in love with a girl who was a skater? She was everything he had ever wanted in a girl.

_I mean, she's the only girl I know that can land a perfect _darkslide_._

Kairi's face softened at his hurt expression.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid." She apologized. Kairi sighed, looking down. Hayner didn't realize she was unconsciously playing with the collar of his shirt. When he shot her a pointed look, she stopped immediately, and stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets.

"I know." Hayner sighed. "But I'm serious. She hasn't been coming to school. And the last time I saw her, she was just acting super weird. We ditched school – "

"Ah, so that's what happened. Why didn't you take me with you?"

"_K_!"

"Oh fine, keep going."

"So we ditched school and the first thing she made me do was print these stupid photographs at the nearest Walgreens."

Kairi raised an eyebrow skeptically. Hayner did not fail to notice this as he continued on with his story.

"And then she just broke down on the way to the skate park. Out of nowhere. There's something going on. I know there is." He said quietly. His voice lowered as he let out the last of his comment. "I think it has to do with her brother."

Hayner's hazel eyes darted to gauge the redhead's reaction. She stiffened in his arms and her lips pressed together in a tight line. Suddenly she looked pale. This was uncharted territory, and an unspeakable topic. Neither of them brought up the blonde's brother ever.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Kairi demanded.

"Because this is serious. This is somebody else's life we're talking about here K!" Hayner exclaimed.

Kairi suddenly moved off of Hayner and rose from the moldy couch. She furrowed her eyebrows and regarded the boy with a solemn expression.

"Hayner, you don't understand Namine like I do. She's – she's strong enough to take care of herself." The redhead answered.

The skater opened his mouth, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"I'm going to tell you this once, so listen up. You are _not_ going to force your way into her problems because she is going to run away from you." She said slowly. Hayner sat there quietly. His hazel eyes raked over the redhead with a look of disbelief.

"Don't you _care_ anymore?" The sandy haired boy asked incredulously.

"Of course I care. It's just," She muttered. The redhead shuffled her feet for a few seconds. He gave her a dubious look. Kairi stopped and looked away. "Namine makes it so _difficult_ to care for her."

.

.

When she walked down the stairs, she caught him sitting on his favorite armchair with his favorite drink in his hand. A drink before the road, she thought bitterly, before slowly walking into the den. She wrung her hands behind her back, nervously, as she neared the chair. With a little sigh, she carefully perched herself on the two-seater by the armchair.

Namine fixed the nonexistent wrinkle on her dark blue baby doll dress, and slowly dragged her eyes to meet him. He wasn't looking at her, but at the fire that was lazily flickering about. It was a bit ridiculous to have the fireplace going, when it wasn't even that cold out yet. The cheerleader kept her thoughts to herself, and remained tight lipped.

"Are you all ready?" He spoke, eyes still staring deeply into the fire. The blonde peered up at him again, and noticed his green eyes weren't quite yet glazed yet. His dark hair was still perfectly groomed, and his composure was not sloppy. The cheerleader visibly relaxed, and sunk into the leather seat.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes – _sir_." She stammered, feeling her face flush anxiously.

"Good, tell your mother I want to leave in the next five minutes. I want to make it back for football game and I'm pretty sure the hostess won't have very much to entertain us with." He finished in a cold tone that made the cheerleader shiver involuntarily. At least he wasn't screaming yet, she thought.

Of course that would be the reason they were going to give them a big _Strife_ welcome. He just wanted to see how poor these new neighbors would be. The cheerleader felt her stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought. Sure her family was fortunate enough to have good _stability_, but that didn't mean she enjoyed rubbing it in other people's faces. Well outside of her kingdom. And honestly, she didn't feel like seeing the new kid all that much either.

A very sick feeling sprouted up whenever she pictured his navy stare in her head. And all she could think of was that last look he gave her before he was thrown in the dumpster.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" His annoyed voice rang through her ears, and snapped her back into the den. She rushed to her feet, and searched the house for her mother. Another roll of sickness hit her as she realized what she was doing. Her mother.

It was weird, to describe her relationship with her mother because, really, there was no relationship. The both of them just moved in different circles. They barely talked to one another, and when they did, it was only for incidents like this one: Namine relaying a message.

She loathed her mother because of this. Because she wasn't being a mother. She was just there. But the blonde would never admit it out loud, because despite all of the hatred, she would never leave her.

The cheerleader rounded the corner of the hallway, and walked through the kitchen doorway. Immediately she spotted her. She was finishing the last detailed decorations on her homemade apple pie. The epitome of the perfect trophy wife. It made the cheerleader livid. But she kept it to herself.

Namine crossed her arms over her chest and marched straight up to the other woman.

"He wants to leave." She stated. The older woman turned and stared down at her daughter. They didn't really look alike. Namine only inherited her mother's pale blonde hair. But the cheerleader supposes that's an inescapable gene.

"Did you get your sister ready?" She asked in that smooth velvety voice. It should be reassuring to her ears but it just isn't.

"She's in her room waiting to leave." Namine answered.

"Good. Tell your father I've just been preparing dessert."

"He's _not_ my father." The girl bit back coldly, before turning on her heel and walking out the door. She hated when her mother did that. And she knew that Namine hated it. It was just to get under her skin.

.

.

When Kairi had finally come home, the sun was set and the sky was slowly fading from orange to purple. She honestly didn't mean to stay over that long at Hayner's, but she lost track of time. A stupid habit that always happened whenever she was with him. The redhead stopped at her door and quickly sniffed her sweater for any evidence of Hayner's… well, _that_. Satisfied, she quickly opened the door and was met with the warmth of the indoor lights and the smell of something good.

Kairi almost sighed in relief at the strong odor coming from the kitchen. At least it distracted from the smell of weed on her clothes, if they smelled. She didn't feel like having the Spanish Inquisition thrust upon her tonight.

She poked her head into the kitchen and spotted her mother fidgeting with the oven buttons.

"Hi Mom." Kairi greeted with a small wave. The older woman turned her head and beamed.

"Hey, _Kai_. Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes." She said matter of factly. Kairi felt her own lips lift into a tiny smile at her mother. She was such a dork.

"Okay, I'll just be up in my room – "

"Actually," Her mother quickly wiped her hands on her apron and stopped the redhead. "Can you check up on Xion?" The smile that was originally on her mother's face fell. For a brief moment, Kairi felt a wave of pity at the sight. "She has a _boy_ in her room."

The cheerleader nodded in assurance and tried to stifle the oncoming laughter. If only her mother knew Xion was as gay as a window. Kairi took the stairs two at a time, but slowly made her way towards her twin sister's bedroom. Just from the outside of the door, people could tell how very different the two were. She hated that stupid misconception that twins did everything together. It was stupid. Xion was – well – she was obviously different than the redhead. She was a lesbian for kingdom heart's sake. Or not into _labels_ according to her sister.

_Whatever, same difference!_

Kairi loved her sister… most of the time. It was hard to describe her relationship with her sister. It was worse that they were twins _because_ of that stupid misconception. She hated being associated with her sister, not because she was her sister per say. It was only because she hated being referred as twin 1 or twin 2. She had a name. It used to be like that back in elementary school. Everyone in school never took the time to learn their names. They were always one person and it pissed Kairi off to no end.

And not to mention the fact that her parents seemed to favor Xion for the longest.

It was hard, being a twin. She was always competing with her sister. Always trying to outdo her. It was like being a damn seesaw with her sister. If one was at their highest point, the other was at their lowest. She hated her sister, yet she couldn't because despite being another person it felt like she was hating a part of herself.

Namine was really the only one that took the time to get to know Kairi. She was her first real friend. The one that was with her when she finally mustered the courage to dye her hair and change her clothes. For that, Kairi would always be tied to the blonde whether she liked it or not.

Kairi huffed at the closed door marked with a _Do Not Enter Under __**No**__ Circumstances_ sheet of notebook paper that was taped to the door. The cheerleader rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"So much for _Do Not Enter_ if the door is unlocked." Kairi remarked, once she spotted her sister stretched out across her bed with her Canon in her hands. She would never admit it out loud, but the redhead kind of enjoyed being in her sister's room. It almost felt like she was walking into a scrapbook. There were photographs tacked to the walls in categories that the cheerleader still couldn't decode. There were random shots of random things like a plastic grocery bag floating around the ground.

Then there was the embarrassing wall of humiliating pictures that Xion just loved to update every week. Kairi was glad that she finally had the decency to remove the one of her drooling last week.

"It was for theatrical purposes." Xion said, bringing the camera to her face and looking through the lens. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Kairi let out an annoyed growl at her sister's lack of consideration. The redhead turned away from her sister and landed on the desk that was filled with all types of cameras the dark headed girl collected over the years. Kairi sort of loved this about her sister. That she found something she enjoyed doing. Something consistent in her life. Kairi wished she had something that substantial in her life.

But she was rather boring. She was too desperate. And too emotional. She wasn't very good at anything. Well if singing counted. But who makes it in singing nowadays?

"Mom told me to come up and check on you because you had some testosterone in this room." Kairi drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her gaze back on her sister. "Where is said boy?"

"Hi-hi Kairi."

_D'aww crap!_

She should've known. She really should've known the moment her mother mentioned boy, that Sora Leonhart would be the one sitting in her sister's room. The cheerleader's eyes flickered in the direction of the voice.

He smiled at her in that pathetic sort of puppy way. His hair was wild and seriously needed to be brushed or combed or freaking cut off. His blue eyes were warm with that stupid dopey kindness she never felt she ever deserved. His smile widened when she grimaced his way, and it showed off his braces.

"Hello…" She mumbled awkwardly. Why did she always get herself into these weird situations? Of course Sora would be here. Sora was always here. He and Xion were freaking best friends for ever or something. Bleh, this sucked. He was always a little creepy with his wide smiles. It wasn't that Kairi didn't like him. He was just… not cool. And how was she supposed to treat him outside of school?

"How are you?" He asked excitedly, causing her to back up against the door.

"Oh hell no, you just hit Emma." Xion snapped, jumping from her seat and throwing an accusing finger in the redhead's direction.

"Whaa?" Kairi stammered before turning to stare at the door. Ugh, of course. Emma Watson. The redhead glared at the poster hanging on the door, before directing the glare towards her sister. "Look I just came in to tell you that Mom said – "

"- That she wanted you to make sure we weren't doing anything dirty, yeah, yeah, heard it all before." Xion finished, waving her hand dismissively. Kairi felt her cheeks color in anger, as she stomped her foot.

"I was _just_ going to say that dinner was going to be ready soon." She snarled.

"Tell me something I don't know, Captain Obvious."

"Bitch."

"Now, Kairi, language. We do have a guest." Xion giggled, gesturing towards the brunette who was watching the cheerleader with rapt attention. She felt like throwing her shoe at him.

_Just go home, will you?_

"Also Kairi, another thing, since we do have a guest and all, it would only be nice to freshen up." Xion added.

"What why?"

"I can smell Hayner all over you."

Kairi slammed the door angrily, but she didn't miss the victorious smirk on her sister's face or the disappointment that fell over Sora.

.

.

Roxas felt ridiculous. Ridiculous for letting his mother stuff him in this stupid shirt and pants and tie. It was just a stupid dinner. Leave it to his mom to make a big spectacle over something so very small.

"Fix your tie." She ordered quietly, as they waited in the living room for their guests. He glared at her and refused to fix something that was obviously just _fine_. His mother opened his mouth as if to argue but the doorbell ringing stopped her. She smiled excitedly as she rose from her seat and hurriedly went for the door.

He could hear their voices as she greeted them. The gruff voice of Mr. Strife and the soft one of the Mrs. He pricked his ears waiting to hear _her_ voice. And then he did. It was that sickeningly charming voice. He was pretty sure she won his mother over in that instant. What a fake.

"Roxas! Ventus!" His mother called. He peeked over at his brother, who just like him, looked like he'd rather be somewhere else – anywhere else. They both sighed simultaneously and rose from their seat.

Roxas spotted her first. She had her arms loosely crossed over her chest and it was funny how similar she looked to the first time he ever laid eyes upon her. She was wearing a knee high dark blue dress, with a white cardigan covering her shoulders. Her long, pale blonde hair was down, and fell like a curtain around her round face.

Grudgingly he admitted she did look rather pretty. But that was it. She was still a bitch.

After a while of studying her, he realized she wouldn't meet his eyes. Well maybe that was a good thing. Whatever. It didn't matter to him. The artist finally turned his gaze to the other people standing by the doorway. Mrs. Strife was a thin woman, with long blonde hair (Roxas could tell where Namine got that from) and perfect face. It was ridiculous how… _wholesome_ she looked. It was like a picture perfect scene out of a '50's sitcom. Mr. Strife was tall, broad shouldered and sturdy looking. His dark raven hair was slicked back and his green eyes were piercing. He noticed the artist's stare and turned down to stare straight back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roxas." He said in that gravelly voice. It sent an uneasy shiver down his spine. "I'm sure you've met my daughter Namine at school?"

Roxas nodded, and the cheerleader turned to acknowledge him.

"And I'm Rikku!" A little girl popped through Mr. Strife's legs and smiled. Her front tooth was missing and it just sort of added on to that whole cute aura she reeked of. "I'm four!"

"My youngest daughter." The man said gazing down at the girl adoringly.

Roxas was preoccupied with the girl tugging at his pants, trying to show him her crayons she snuck in, that he didn't notice his brother sidle his way towards the other Strife girl.

"Hey, so um can I tell you a secret?" Ven asked leaning towards the girl. They were about the same height, or maybe Ven was a little shorter. Namine unglued her eyes from the ceiling to stare at the shorter blonde curiously. She nodded hesitantly, before he reached up and whispered in her ear.

Roxas immediately pricked up when he heard Namine's soft chuckle and his eyes instantly searched for the source. The girl smiled, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she leaned closer to listen to Ven.

It was weird, seeing her look so damn innocent. Roxas felt his fingers twitch against his trousers. Itching for a pencil. Craving the paper, to sketch out that expression she was making. Her button nose crinkled as she laughed again. Her eyes narrowed, and she brought a dainty hand to her mouth to cover her chuckle. There it was again, that freaking graceful aura she portrayed.

_Seriously she must be a princess in another life._

He watched the girl until she suddenly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. The conversation between his mother and the Strifes drowned out of his head. The girl dancing around him with her crayons slowed down in motion. Her gaze was unrelenting. He felt his face prickle with heat.

_Say something._

He felt his mother ushering him to move out of the way, so the Strifes could walk towards the dinner table. But he wouldn't budge. He was rooted to the spot – again. All because of this stupid girl and her stupid stares. Stop staring, he felt like saying. But that would've been a bit hypocritical.

Finally after what felt like hours, the girl looked away and Roxas let out a large breath he wasn't aware he was holding in.

.

Dinner was awkward. Roxas could tell his mother was nervous. And that Mr. Strife was intimidating. Actually he seemed like a cocky son of a bitch, but Roxas remained quiet. He was glaring down at his chicken for most of the time. The tension wasn't released in the slightest until Mr. Strife got up to excuse himself after his phone rang.

When he came back into the dining room, he informed the group that he had an unexpected business matter to attend to and that he had to leave. But he reassured the Highwinds that his wife and daughters would be happy to remain in his stay.

Roxas wanted to shoot himself. Okay, no that was an exaggeration. Why couldn't they just leave? He was more than happy with that idea. He was pretty sure Namine would've liked it too, because she wore a carefully painted look of indifference on her face. But he had a feeling that she was throwing a tantrum in her head.

After dessert, his mother made him entertain the guests of his age group, which unfortunately meant Namine. She looked polite and innocent when she followed him as he showed her around. He hated this. This was his house, why should he have to welcome her with open arms when she was such a bitch to him?

The artist stopped when he realized he was leading her downstairs. The basement. His basement. Was he just going to let her in there? The place where he expressed the inner workings of his mind? Would she even be able to figure it out?

Roxas clenched his teeth and stared at the door.

"I know you're angry with me." The girl spoke softly, breaking the artist from his concentration. His gaze flickered in her direction to gauge her expression. She looked solemn, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the door like he was earlier.

"I am." He finally spoke.

"I know."

"I thought you already confirmed this?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. The girl's lips twitched at this comment and he was almost certain she wanted to laugh. But he firmly kept the frustrated scowl on his face. Because he was mad at her. He couldn't forget what she did to him at school. Or what she did to Pence.

The girl sighed as she moved closer to the door. She paused before it, and toyed with the door handle. Her back was facing Roxas, and suddenly he felt uneasy at the lack of view of her face.

"I respect you." Namine started slowly, tilting her head so she could glance at the artist. He felt his face prickle at her long side glance. "Enough so to tell you that it's my school, and I want you to stay out of my way."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Last time I checked our school wasn't called _Namine_." He spat. The girl sighed, and spun around to face him.

"You still don't get it do you?" She demanded. "I'm trying to help you here."

"And how exactly are you helping me?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Her expression fell as she studied him. The effects from the previous stares weren't as intense because he was trying to focus on what he was saying.

The cheerleader knitted her brows together and frowned. "I know you want me to apologize."

"Then do it."

"I'm not going to apologize to _you_."

"Then say you're sorry to Pence at least." Roxas mumbled.

Namine glared at him for a fraction of a second. Her icy eyes sent chills down the artist's spine. He could tell he made her angry. But he didn't care. For all he knew, she deserved it.

"I don't need you to tell me to do anything."

"God, what is wrong with you? Seriously!" Roxas growled, feeling that irrational anger seep through him. Because really, it was irrational to get mad especially now. Imagine how awkward the rest of the night would be? Or worse, how she'd act at school? "You act like you're superior to everybody but you're not! You're just some stupid girl who – who doesn't appreciate what she has. I know you have money and I know you're popular. But can't you just have consideration for those who don't? You pick on people less fortunate like Pence – like me! Are you really that self-absorbed that you don't care? Reality check, the world doesn't revolve around you." He spat. He watched as she studied him with those calculating eyes. And the stupid infuriating nervousness crept through his system under gaze.

_Geez, focus Roxas._

"I can't stand people like you." He added nastily. One of the blonde's eyebrows rose as she regarded the artist.

"People like me?" Namine questioned. Her voice was cold and devoid any of the anger he saw sparked in her expression prior to his whole frustrated ramble. "And you think I simply adore people like you? Maybe you're the one that needs the reality check."

"I'm not a stuck up bitch." Roxas defended.

The cheerleader chuckled softly but it sounded different than the laughing from earlier. It was cold and humorless and Roxas suddenly wished he never brought out any of his anger.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Rox_as_." She muttered icily. "You can stand there and point a finger at me, and accuse me of being a _bitch_, but you will never _ever_ know me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Watch your back from now on because now it's just gotten personal." She whispered, as she brushed by the artist and walked back towards the living room.

He stood there, staring after her with only one question running through his head.

_What the hell did I just do?_

_._

_._

**I have to tell you, Skins inspired me for the Xion/Kairi dynamic. However, I don't want to make their relationship the same as Katie and Emily's. ... That would be... too much angsty-ness. And the seesaw analogy was from a Skins fic I read that I can't remember the name of exactly... Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Reviews are like marking your body with tattoos right? So by all means, go all LA ink on my ass! :)**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5: Demotion

**Well, this is a really, really late update. I've just been super busy with school, and other stuff. And then I just got lazy the first week of vacation, so I apologize for that (SORRY!). Anyway, I wanted to get this in before Christmas - and what do you know? - it is in!**

**Um this chapter deals with some... "adult themes". Just putting it out there!  
><strong>

**I'm sleepy; I apologize for any typos you might find. I didn't proofread. I'm so ready for bed right now. Hope you guys have a lovely Christmas! And thank you for all of your reviews! :)**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Demoted **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Namine was on edge the whole short walk home. Her sister and mother walked side by side as she trailed off a few feet behind them. His words were still floating in her head.

"_I can't stand people like you."_

How was it that this guy – this nobody – knew the exact things to say to strike a nerve? Not that Namine cared. Or at least she convinced herself that.

_How dare that little punk say that to me! _The cheerleader fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. She _tried_, goddammit! She tried to ease the stupid situation and make peace with her neighbor. It wasn't like she would've been straight out mean to him. She had to be at least indifferent; they were going to be seeing a lot of each other whether she liked it or not.

But after this little spat, she couldn't wait to wipe that stupid superior look off of his _stupid_ face. She became angry all over again as the rest of their conversation ran through her head. Seriously. No matter how many times she went over everything he said, she couldn't fathom the reasoning behind it. Nobody ever stood up to her like that.

It pissed her off, sure. But what made her _really_ pissed her off was the fact that it only piqued her curiosity. She was intrigued and she loathed that feeling. People were supposed to be intrigued by _her_. She shouldn't be feeling genuinely curious over this loser. She shouldn't want to "get to know" him, or – oh god no! – want to be his _friend_.

Namine's fingers clenched around her arms at the thought. The idea sprung up a newfound rage. She was acting ridiculous. Being his friend? What kind of sick joke was that? Namine Strife didn't need any friends.

The blonde felt a little better once she had found her way inside her room. The familiar clean, crisp scent calmed her down slowly. It didn't matter whether she was angry now or later, either way that new kid was going down. She kicked off her flats, and tumbled towards her bed, not bothering to change into her sleepwear.

Her fingers brushed against the cell phone that was still resting against the nightstand. She had turned it off earlier, but now she was sort of itching to look through it. It was a nice feeling, knowing that there were people that cared for her. She would, however, never admit it out loud to said people (Kairi and mostly Hayner). Some things really were better left unsaid. Namine picked up her phone, toying with the power button, before sighing and sliding it closed. She didn't need to see it now. It only served to heighten her expectations. That was never good – she knew beforehand to always set her expectations low.

The blonde dropped the phone back on the nightstand and turned away from it. She was exhausted. That whole dinner of trying to play the nice girl-next-door was tiresome; as was the rest of her mask she wore everyday outside of this damn house. And on top of that, she had to deal with _the man_ that was bound to come home soon. Her body shivered involuntarily. The cheerleader hated that reaction, because, really, she shouldn't be afraid of him. He was a loser too. A loser that has complete control over me, she thought bitterly.

As if reading the stray of her thoughts, she heard the muffled sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. She heard as he fumbled with the keys, before ultimately dropping it and stumbling his way upstairs. She heard him let out a string of curses as he tripped over himself. The loud stomping of his footsteps was slow and eerie. She quickly was reminded of that time Kairi made her watch Paranormal Activity with her (which was completely stupid).

The cheerleader buried herself underneath the duvet and curled into a ball. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep he would leave her alone.

Her bedroom doorknob jiggled. Another curse. She locked the door when she first walked in. A small wave of relief washed through her. Maybe he would give up. Or better yet, maybe he'd pass out… down the stairs.

It was quiet for a moment, before the banging on her door made her jump from her spot on the bed.

"Open the door! Now!" His slurred yell made her react faster. The door rattled underneath his hard pounding. She was pretty sure he was starting to kick it now. She listened, bones shaking, as he called her a number of vulgar words demanding for the wooden barrier to be open.

She hesitated, before slowly walking towards the door.

Why did she put up with this?

The question came up occasionally before events like these happened. Namine liked to think that she didn't know what the answer to that question was, but she knew.

Rather her, than her mother and sister. They had _everything_ to lose, and she had nothing.

.

.

A few hours later, the cheerleader quietly opened her window, cringing when the frame creaked. Her eyes quickly darted towards the open door waiting, to hear the sound of footsteps or to see a shadow. After a few moments of staring at the doorway she relaxed and continued her work.

Silently, she lifted a leg over so that she was straddling the window ledge. She had done this many times before. It became a routine to her. It didn't take long for her to push herself out, and sliding down the gutter.

She wiped her hands quickly on her dress. Her shoulders ached and felt ridiculously heavy as she tried to move the life back into them. She knew immediately that they would bruise later on. A cold shiver ran down her spine and it had nothing to do with the chilly night air. Admittedly it scared the shit out of her, and it was mainly the reason why she was panicking now.

What was she supposed to do? She certainly didn't _want_ to stay, waiting around for more. But she didn't want to leave – she couldn't. There was a four-year-old girl in that house, and granted they weren't fully related, they were still sisters. And her stupid mother was in there too.

Namine sighed and leaned against the side of the house. Her head was starting to hurt and the cold was finally getting to her. Even if she wanted to leave, where on earth would she possibly go?

She couldn't go to Vanitas's house. All he would think she wanted was sex. Couldn't a girl go to her boyfriend's house in the middle of the night just to _sleep_? The cheerleader gritted her teeth, and wrapped her arms around herself. And Hayner had already seen too much. She would need to come up with a good excuse to throw him off her trail. She knew he was getting too snoop-y in her business.

And Kairi? Namine felt her chest twinge at the thought of going to her house. What would she say? They hadn't had a sleep over in years. Yet there was this strong pull to go to the redhead's house. To be curled up in her bed, surrounded by the safety of her best friend. But she couldn't go. Kairi _knew_ her too well. She would know exactly what was going on. And Namine would go to the grave before she let anyone find out.

The cheerleader walked slowly towards the sidewalk. The street was empty and the houses had finally turned off their porch light, leaving the neighborhood in darkness. It felt eerie, but ironically peaceful.

The blonde moved off the curb and quickly looked up and down the street. Finally she settled for sprawling out carefully on the street. Maybe if she just calmed herself for a few minutes and maybe if he had fallen asleep for good, she could go back inside.

_It's okay. It's okay. Everything's going to be totally fine._

Namine closed her eyes, breathed in and out slowly, and relaxed. She let her thoughts run and for some inexplicable reason, Pence immediately formed in her head. She sighed, resting her crossed hands over her stomach.

She hoped he got those stupid pictures and would shut up about having his life ruined. It almost cost her her perfectly sculpted mask to print those photographs. No, _technically_ she didn't do it. She sent Hayner to develop them and stuff them in that fatty's locker.

The cheerleader never touched that film roll; therefore she couldn't be blamed for it.

.

.

Monday morning came too quickly for the blonde's taste. She rolled onto her stomach and shut the alarm off when it buzzed loudly throughout her room.

She had to go to school today. She would be pushing it if she missed today too. Plus, the coach would sure as hell boot her down to the bottom of the pyramid and give _Kairi_ the head cheerleader spot. She glared sourly at her alarm clock, at that thought.

No way in hell was she going to rob her of her title.

Namine stretched out her aching muscles with a slight grunt, and slowly rose from her bed.

It didn't take long for her to shower and put her make-up on. Mentally preparing herself for the day was what always took the longest. The cheerleader gazed at herself in the mirror. Her icy blue eyes looked empty as she stared at her reflection. The make-up did wonders for the dark smudges beneath her eyes and the slight discoloration on the left side of her cheek. Her fingers brushed against the said spot gingerly.

Her eyes narrowed at the sting that emitted from the pressure of her fingers. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she removed her hand and turned away from the mirror.

The blonde easily slipped into her pleated skirt, observing her legs quickly for any scratches. She pulled her top on, only struggling slightly when she pushed her arms through the long sleeves. She had never been more thankful for the winter cheerleading uniform than now. She spun around, doing a once-over in the mirror, before painting a perfect smirk on her face and grabbing her letterman.

Downstairs, she could hear her mother talking sweetly to her younger sister. She could hear the sizzle of the frying pan and the smell of bacon wafting through the house. And even under all of that noise, she could hear the eerie scrape of the coffee mug and ruffle of _his_ newspaper. Namine stopped short of the kitchen, and quickly sucked in a deep breath, before casually walking through the doorway.

The image she formed in her head came to life, as she took in the sight before her. Her mother was cooking and talking to Rikku. And he was reading the newspaper while enjoying a cup of coffee.

Namine peered at him furtively as she perched on the nearest empty seat. She could never understand how he could wake up so early after being so roaring drunk the night before. As if reading her thoughts, he dropped his newspaper and acknowledged the blonde cheerleader.

"Good morning." He greeted, with a slight smile playing at his lips. "Sleep well?"

Namine swallowed thickly and then mentally berated herself for making it so obvious. Her lips remained shut as she shrugged her shoulders, reaching for the plate that was laid out for her.

"It was quite cold outside wasn't it? I hope you didn't leave your window open." He continued on, taking a sip of the coffee. Namine remained quiet. Being quiet was safe – sort of. Her breakfast went down her throat roughly. Every piece she tried to swallow seemed too big. Eventually she realized that she hadn't been chewing her eggs properly.

It only took a few minutes for her to swallow her food down, and quickly run back upstairs for a quick brush of her teeth. She was nearly out the door when she felt a hand quickly clamp around her wrist, tugging her back inside the house.

She knew who the owner of that hand was before looking at him. They were the same rough hands that gripped her shoulders last night.

"Namine, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, and did not let go until the cheerleader nodded her head meekly. She pulled her wrist to her chest protectively, and averted her eyes from his heavy stare.

"I want to apologize for my… _irrational_ behavior last night." He said sweetly. Almost too sweetly that the blonde felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted to get out of his house – now. "I did not mean to yell at you."

"I know." She whispered, glaring at the perfectly polished wooden floor. A tight knot formed in her throat, rendering her breathless for a moment. Her vision blurred over as she felt unshed tears building up.

"You just know how I get." He continued, dismissing the apology. Namine knew he wasn't sincere. It was the same almost every day. The same ridiculous routine. "I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

The cheerleader almost jumped as she felt his fingers at her chin, tilting her head up. Her lips trembled and she blinked rapidly, trying to push back the oncoming tears.

"I know." She repeated hollowly.

"That's my girl." He beamed, his green eyes remaining just as hollow as the girl in front of him.

It didn't mean anything. They were just words.

.

.

Namine regained her composure immediately. She reckoned the sight of the blasted school must have knocked some sense into her emotionally instable head. At the sight of her cheerleading squad on the football field, the blonde quickly adjusted her ponytail, and patted her cheeks (wincing when she forgot about her left side).

"STRIFE!"

Namine inwardly groaned.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!" Her cheerleading coach screamed. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ON A VACATION?"

"No, Coach, I'm sorry it was just a family emergency." The blonde answered straight faced, as she approached the squad. A chuckle emitted from her right. Her gaze flickered over towards a very amused redhead.

"Well why don't we all have a family emergency just because we can?" The coach snapped, stomping over towards the blonde.

"You're really making a bigger spectacle than what it really is." Namine rolled her eyes, and began stretching out her arms. Instantly a stab of pain reverberated down her arms. The cheerleader gritted her teeth and pretended to be unaffected by it all.

"No! While you went AWOL on your loyal team, I've decided to reconsider my choice in leadership." The coach barked, before blowing her whistle. "Lockhart, over here now!"

As she watched her best friend running towards them, with a smug grin on her perfect little face, Namine felt the blood drain out of her own face. She immediately rounded on the coach.

"You're replacing me?" She demanded.

"Just like you replaced the team with your silly family!" The coach retorted petulantly. The blonde stared at the older woman incredulously. Said older woman sneered back at the skater.

_This bitch is crazy._

"You've been officially demoted Strife."

Namine gawked as the woman turned and strode over towards the bleachers. Another snicker came from the redhead, causing Namine to whirl around.

"What did you do?" She snapped. The blonde's eyes immediately fell on Kairi's shoulder, which had a newly stitched _Head Cheerleader_ sewn onto the fabric. The redhead's smirk widened.

"Oh, I had a few words with our dear Coach." Kairi sneered. "Set her mind straight. Have fun at the bottom of the pyramid."

To say Namine was a little upset was a complete and utter understatement. She was furious – _beyond_ furious. Her insides were twisting and exploding like a volcano. Not only did she have to deal with all those damn suicides the stupid fire-crotch bitch made her do and getting kneed in the face by those idiotic freshman cheerleaders, she had to put up with that never-ending smirk Kairi wore the whole practice.

When the coach blew her whistle, the blonde immediately collapsed on the cold, slightly wet grass, not caring that her uniform was getting damp (she had another set in her bag anyway). Her arms were killing her, and she was pretty sure the make-up washed off with all the sweat. Namine sighed loudly, feeling ridiculously tired. It could've been because of last night. But she dismissed that idea. It was probably because these stupid practices were in the morning.

_I mean, seriously, who has practice in the morning? She really is crazy._

"Did one of the freshmen pop you in the face?" Kairi's sickly sweet voice broke her from her thoughts. Namine stared back up at the girl confusedly, before touching her face. _Oh crap. _The blonde jumped to her feet instantly, wiping her bum for any grass petals.

"What does it look like?" She snapped. Kairi shrugged her shoulders, but Namine could tell she was amused, considering that quirk in her lips. She fought the sudden urge to slap it off her face. The blonde was never physically violent. No. She didn't have time to get her nails dirty. That's what her words were for. Namine was all about the wordplay and mental games.

So it surprised her slightly, when she clamped her hand shut against her thigh. The skater rolled her eyes, before turning to run off to the locker rooms.

"Wait, Namine!" Kairi called out for her, making her stop in her tracks. "Look, I know this looks bad, my taking away your position, but you know it was going to happen sooner or later. And I just… I know you never really wanted it, so I suppose it only seems fair to give it to someone who really wants it."

The blonde looked over her shoulder to stare at the redhead skeptically.

"Just hope there isn't any hard feelings?" Kairi finished.

Namine narrowed her eyes, studying the other girl who seemed suddenly nervous. It only took two seconds for the blonde to realize what Kairi was saying was her sincere concern. The redhead didn't have ulterior motives in her speech. Namine could always read her like a fucking billboard. _God I didn't think you were that __**weak**__ K._

The blonde pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. A very brief moment. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was already plotting against her best friend. After the brief moment, Namine lifted her lips into a very small, very fake smile – a _polite_ one, really.

"I guess you're right K. Things have been super stressful lately, with school and dealing with Pablo and cheerleading. Maybe you should take over for now." Namine answered in mock honesty. Kairi gazed at her with uncertainty. _Reel the fish in with the bait Namine._ The blonde beamed at the head cheerleader, as if to prompt her statement. "And you're right; I never really wanted to be head cheerleader. I just need a break, you know?"

It didn't mean anything. They were just words.

.

.

Namine zipped up her letterman halfway, tightened her ponytail and walked down the hall. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it excited her… and admittedly made her panic a little. Well, the_ Namine Strife_ Head Cheerleader didn't know the meaning of panic, _Namine Strife _the oldest daughter of the Strife family, however panicked all the time. So she was feeling a little off her game, ever since the cheerleading debacle. Thinking about it, made her angry all over again. But she calmed down easily. The thought of ripping that title from the redhead quelled any anger that was fueled. She couldn't wait.

Now, though, she couldn't shake the stupid pathetic Strife daughter persona and it was freaking her out. She thought she buried that person away, before cheerleading practice. Pathetic!Namine was fretting, and desperately wondering if anyone could see through the layer of make-up and clothes she put on.

_**They know!**_

_Oh shut up, no they don't! Go away!_

_**That guy! Right there, Pence, he knows! **_

_Pablo doesn't know a thing. Now shut up, you're ruining everything!_

Namine straightened, placing her hands on her hips, trying to ignore the raging war going on inside her head. It looked pretty bleak for _Pathetic!Namine_. She didn't even notice her boyfriend waving her down. His smile widened when she finally acknowledged him.

He bounded over to her, scooping her up into a hug. She held in the small groan that was dying to break from her lips, as he squeezed her tightly.

"Where've you been, babe?" He demands excitedly.

"Family, stuff." She offered, annoyed that he was making a big scene. Usually she'd live off of this attention, but at this moment she just felt like crawling under a rock. Oh, maybe Pathetic!Namine _did_ win the fight.

"I _called_ you." Vanitas stated, letting go. She heard it in his voice – that accusing tone.

"My phone was dead." Namine supplied.

"You were with Hayner weren't you?"

"_Seriously_, Van?" Namine cried out, pushing him out of her personal space. Because he was stupid and being a complete, insensitive jerk. And also because he smelled.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I just got worried, and that stupid asshole kept giving me those funky looks all day yesterday."

Namine narrowed her eyes. Usually this would be the opportune moment to scold him, not because she cared about Hayner, but because it was rude. But the words immediately died out, when she caught the familiar navy stare directed her way.

There he was standing next to Kairi's sister, listening as she talked animatedly with him. Except he didn't really look like he was listening anymore. His eyes were glued to the blonde skater, and it evoked the same stupid reaction from before.

Her pulse raced rapidly, as she tried to fight away the oncoming blush forming on her cheeks. She could vaguely hear Vanitas talking but it all just sounded like background noise. He was staring at her intensely and she couldn't for the life of her turn away. And for the first time since their previous stare downs, she felt a quiver of excitement flooding through her body.

_Goddammit, am I actually __**enjoying**__ this crap?_

She forgot her initial anger towards the loser that was until; he had the decency to look away. At first Namine had the sudden urge to yell across the hall and demand that he keep staring back at her… but that was stupid. She even felt another blush forming at the thought.

The next reaction was more rational – well rational for her. Pathetic!Namine. A surge of anger coursed through her veins, and the threat from that stupid dinner party came flooding back to her mind.

"Why are you staring at him, huh?" Vanitas's voice broke her from her venomous thoughts. Namine snapped up, her eyes finally dragging away from the artist. She stared at her boyfriend thoughtfully. It only took a snap of a finger before she reverted back Head Cheerleader!Namine and continued doing what she always did best.

"Van, sweetie, there's something I need you to do for me."

.

.

It happened during lunch time, as it usually does. Kairi was minding her own business, pretending to eat her salad, while the other cheerleaders watched her like a hawk. She ignored them, naturally. But it sucked, because she was seriously hungry.

She sighed, twirling her fork around the lettuce, before letting her eyes drift around the cafeteria. Her eyes fell on her twin sister's table instinctively. Just to make sure Xion didn't get herself into more trouble. Of course she worried about her sister. But it wasn't like she could protect her all the time. And Xion seriously had a knack for being thrown in the dumpster.

Kairi's eyes shifted over towards the honey blonde haired kid sitting next to her. She was looking down at something he was showing her.

_Well that's just great. Xion gets the new kid's attention. What was his name again?_

It happened so fast, one second the both of them were laughing at whatever he was showing her and in the next, he was on the floor with his chair toppled over him.

Kairi sprang to her feet, scaring the freshman at her table. A wave of relief hit her when she realized Xion was unharmed in that whole fiasco. Unfortunately she couldn't say the same about the new kid. His whole face was covered in spaghetti sauce; noodles were dripping off of his hair.

A soft chuckle was heard, and the redhead immediately recognized it. Namine in all of her blonde haired glory was snickering at the state of the new kid. She rested a hip against his table and stared down at him maliciously, while her idiot of a boyfriend and his goons pranced about dumping food on the loser.

Kairi felt bad. It was kind of pathetic the way he just sat there and took it. And if Kairi felt bad, she knew her sister was going to be a big ball of anger and sympathy rolled into one.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Xion demanded, jumping from her seat and rounding on Namine. The redhead sensed things were about to get dangerous fast.

"Sit down, if you know what's good for you." Namine muttered indifferently, turning her attention back towards the new kid.

"Just because you're my sister's best friend doesn't mean I'm going to deal with your shit!" Xion retorted. Namine paused, before turning to look back at the head cheerleader's sister.

"And just because you're my best friend's sister doesn't mean I'm going to deal with _your_ shit." She responded kindly. Kairi recognized it immediately – the danger in the blonde's eyes. And just as quickly the protectiveness seeped through her system. She was at their table in less than a second, standing between her sister and her best friend.

"_Don't_," Kairi seethed, glaring at the blonde in front of her. "Get her involved, Namine."

Namine's lips quirked, and for a second Kairi was so convinced she was going to frown, but the blonde's lips tilted into a secretive looking smile.

"Sure thing _K_, I mean that's what friends are for right?" The blonde teased, leaving the redhead more confused than ever. She never really knew where she stood with the blonde.

Namine turned her attention back towards the blonde on the floor, she sighed heavily. "Okay, boys, time to take out the trash."

.

.

"Xion wait!" Kairi called out for her sister, as she ran to catch up to her. Her sister stiffly stopped and stared at her blankly. "Geez, you didn't have to bolt out of the cafeteria like that."

"Why did you do that?" Xion demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes narrowed as they stared into Kairi's similar looking ones.

"You're my sister, idiot." The redhead scoffed, reciprocating Xion's stance.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" The other girl practically screamed. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Be more appreciative, bitch." Kairi snapped, rolling her eyes. "I saved you from being epically thrown into the dumpster, and there's tuna in there today."

Xion ran a hand through her short hair. Her fingers immediately reached for her camera, and she began fiddling with the lens cap.

"I don't _need_ your help."

"I can't believe you!" Kairi huffed, stomping her foot against the linoleum harshly. This was ridiculous. Kairi helped her sister – even when she didn't have to! What was this?

"I'm leaving." Xion mumbled turning and continuing her trail down the hall.

"Whatever!" Kairi yelled, leaning against the nearest locker, trying to stop the stupid tears that were dying to flow throughout this whole conversation. She sniffled and glared down at the floor, before calming down when she saw her reflection. Those really were nice earrings she was wearing.

Unaware to the twins, Namine sighed sadly behind the corner, before walking back inside the cafeteria.

.

.

**Next chapter... hopefully in a few days! Reviews are like**... eh, too sleepy to come up with an analogy. Go to sleep! Kay, goodnight!

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 6: Oh, Congratulations!

**Well, well, well... well, it is here. Chapter 6. *cue in the loud celebratory music* Anyway, it's not really long (apologizes). Long chapters kind of take a toll out of me. I think I'm way too lazy for this :/**

**On a happier note, um, Happy Late New Year - by seven days! I hope you guys had fun, my little cute readers, you. Speaking of readers, reviewers, among other things, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Fifty! Gee Willikerz, fifty reviews already? I'm so proud *teardrop***

**I'm glad you lot are enjoying this story! So don't let me keep you waiting! Go ahead and read! Go on! (apologize for any typos, spelling, or grammatical errors, I did not proofread. I should just seriously get a beta reader already T.T)  
><strong>

.

.

**Chapter 6: Oh, Congratulations! **

Kairi did a little twirl, observing herself in the full body mirror. Her eyes zeroed in on the newly added _Head Cheerleader_ stitching on her uniform. A small smile graced her lips before she did another spin.

"Why did you do that?" The voice of her twin sister immediately made the redhead stop her movements. Her head tilted sideways so she could glance at her sister warily.

"Um, ever heard of knocking?" She snapped. Kairi was still a little upset over her sister's behavior at school earlier. Little may have been an understatement. The redhead frowned.

_Unappreciative little bitch._

The redhead resumed her uniform inspection, choosing to disregard her sister's eye roll.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying what I did today." Xion murmured. "It wasn't exactly my finest moment."

"You think?" Kairi snapped petulantly.

"But you know that you've upset her, Kairi. You realize that right?"

"I'm not scared of her. She doesn't own the school or me."

"It's not a matter of being scared or not." Xion exclaimed. "Just be prepared for the repercussion of everything."

"I'm not an idiot, Xion." Kairi sighed, wearily. "I know she's angry with me. I know she's trying to play it off like she doesn't care. That's the way it is with Namine. She's always hiding her real motives. I also know she's already started scheming. I'm not afraid."

The redhead eyed the mirror, focusing on her sister's, clearly upset, expression. A ridiculous surge of affection spread through Kairi's body at her sister's concern. But she would never voice that out.

"She doesn't know what I'm capable of." She continued, reverting her attention back to the uniform. The colors did wonders to Kairi's complexion. _Thank god!_

She could still feel her sister's worried face on her.

"Do you know what _she's_ capable of?" Xion fired back. Admittedly Kairi was shaken by Xion's words. They were true. Namine was out to get her now. And Kairi knew one thing for sure, the blonde was absolutely ruthless.

"You act as if I don't know her at all." Kairi snarled, turning completely away from the mirror. Hands on her hips, she started an intense stare-down with her sister.

"_Do_ you?" The dark haired girl pressed angrily.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend-"

"-There, right _there_!" Xion interrupted, pointing an annoying finger in the redhead's direction. Kairi scoffed, and pushed the finger away. "You still call her your best friend Kairi. But she's not. You know that. I think you're still delusional with the notion that there's this good part in that girl!"

"Because _there_ is!" Kairi yelled, which caused Xion to flinch. The redhead turned away sheepishly, and folded her arms over her chest. "And I'm not delusional. And she _is_ my best friend it's just… complicated."

The redhead turned her back on her sister again. That small affection that built up earlier, instantly melted away. What did Xion know? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"If you're best friends then why did you –without hesitation – steal away her cheerleading spot?" Xion demanded. Kairi pouted, and scowled at her sister through the mirror. She knew what her sister was doing, and by god, was it working!

"She didn't even want it, and she got it – like she get's every single fucking thing. The popularity, the boyfriend, the grades," Kairi hesitated, before letting out a frustrated groan. "She has Hayner on the tip of her finger. She doesn't even have to _try_."

The redhead paused to take in a shaky breath. Her eyesight blurred over as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was sickening sight. A little girl in a too big cheerleading uniform. Kairi shook her head, and wiped at her eyes quickly, before her sister caught her. But it was a failed attempt. They were twin sisters. Hiding their emotions from each other was like trying to sneak in a big pink elephant from one crowded room to another.

"I try _so_ hard and I still don't even measure up. I'm always going to come in second place to Namine." Kairi stammered, swallowing down a large lump that formed in her throat.

"It's not a competition Kairi." Xion sighed.

"Yes, it is!" The redhead snapped. "It is, even with you."

Xion narrowed her eyes and Kairi simply rolled hers. This was stupid – arguing in circles with her sister when she clearly didn't understand. No one truly understood the friendship that was Kairi and Namine. But that was just it. Kairi and Namine. There really wasn't more to explain. It had always been Kairi and Namine. Namine and Kairi.

Kairi, herself, didn't even really understand her friendship with the other girl. She wanted to wring the blonde's neck most of the time. And she was pretty sure Namine secretly tried sabotaging the redhead every day. But it was more than that. Despite their obvious distaste with one another, there was always this unyielding, and unadulterated loyalty towards one another. There was always that thin ribbon that held them together. Kairi knew she may have crossed some line when she stole Namine's place in the hierarchy, but it was a justified line crossing.

_Bitch had it coming to her anyway._

Especially in the Hayner department. She loathed the way she would treat him.

Kairi's face fell. She coughed, and moved away from the mirror so her sister wouldn't be able to see her face. "I hate the way he looks at her. He doesn't even notice me."

Xion sighed deeply, and leaned against the doorway. Her expression read disbelief.

.

.

A week had gone by. A week of absolute torture for Roxas Highwind. Every where he turned, there was always a jock or cheerleader waiting for him. The pranks were juvenile, at the very least. And he had avoided being thrown into the dumpster for three days in a row. But he still couldn't avoid the ridiculous things they would put in his locker.

Yesterday, in fact, they stuck what looked like a bag of _something, _that smelled suspiciously of dog poop (Roxas wouldn't open it) in his locker. It stunk up the whole hallway, and he had that distinct smell all over him the whole day. He knew, because the hallways parted like the red sea for him.

But he stuck through all this stupid behavior. He was making a point. A point that was questionable after this annoying week. He knew the blonde cheerleader was watching his every move to see if he'd crack. The artist would rather die than crack under her stupid pressure.

Click!

Roxas blinked as a bright flash burned through his eyes.

"Xion." He greeted, as he rubbed his eyes trying to recover his vision. _That_ also became a routine. Xion Lockhart, his new friend, was always constantly taking pictures. She giggled, and gazed down at the screen on her Canon.

"Don't you look cute, _blondie_?" She teased, having the decency to zoom in on his surprised expression. Roxas frowned, stopping in front of his locker.

"Is that really necessary? I'm already having a bad enough week as it is, I don't really need to have embarrassing photos on my plate too." The blonde commented sourly, as he fiddled with his locker combo. Oh, that got her. Immediately the girl's smile faded, and her camera lowered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It was a joke." Roxas responded, bitterly. Okay, well it was half a joke. Once he got his combination right, he stood away from the locker and swung it open. The second the locker door was ajar, a loud splat resounded throughout the hallway. A bright, fluorescent green shot out from his locker like someone dropped a paint bomb.

Oh, what a pleasant surprise.

A few students snickered as they noticed. Most students groaned at being caught in the line of fire, and shot Roxas a dirty glare.

"That was my math homework." Roxas mumbled, staring at his ruined, now slime-green, notebook. He sighed, cautiously pulling out the spiral.

"I'll let you copy mine." Pence, who now joined the commotion, offered. His brown eyes narrowed at Roxas in understanding. If the blonde looked carefully, he would have noticed a similar green stain on the collar of the other boy's shirt.

The blonde lifted his lips in a small smile. "It's okay."

If Roxas was being honest, his math homework was the least of his worries. After the first time they bombed his locker, he learned not to leave valuable items in there. Specifically his sketchbook.

His fingers unconsciously clutched the book closer to his side.

And then Roxas felt a chill creep down his spine. He knew it was _her_. It was always her that made her feel this creepy. It was like she was sucking out all the warmth from everywhere around her.

_Maybe she's a dementor in disguise._

He knew she was staring. That girl could seriously burn holes through his head – well could freeze holes in this case. The blonde refused to stare back at her. Partly because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she was worth his time of looking at. But it was mostly because he knew once his eyes met hers, the whole world would end. Well, not literally.

"She's staring at you." Sora's voice surprised him out of his concentrated avoidance. Roxas glanced at the brunette who appeared on his left. There was a scowl on his face as he regarded him, but underneath that, the blonde could see the honest curiosity of his statement.

"She's weird." Roxas answered indifferently.

So Roxas and Sora weren't exactly the best of friends. Roxas still couldn't understand why the other boy didn't like him. It wasn't like he personally went out to upset him. Not even on accident… Right? Sora sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest, and staring away petulantly.

"Well, you'd better watch out. She's been easily set off ever since _Kairi_ rightfully earned her spot on the _Keybladers_ squad." Sora warned. Roxas eyed the brunette skeptically. He did not miss the way the other boy dotingly said Xion's sister's name. But the artist chose to ignore that… for now.

"What do you mean?" He pressed. Xion coughed uncomfortably, and reverted to focusing her attention on her camera. Pence cleared his throat, and awkwardly tugged on his knitted vest.

"Well, apparently Namine was demoted. It was all over school about a week ago." The chubby boy provided. "And Kairi took her spot. Ever since then, there's been a second cold war between those two."

Roxas didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of it all, or be even more worried over the ex-head cheerleader's vengeance. He decided on neither.

_Play it safe for now._

.

.

The artist sighed, slightly relieved at making it to third period in one piece. The teacher welcomed him in enthusiastically. She did kind of have a thing for him. A platonic thing, of course. Ever since she first saw his work, she'd gush about him and treat him with way more than enough respect.

He didn't really care – as long as she didn't stop the class to have them admire his work. That was just embarrassing.

Roxas took his regular seat, finding – with displeasure – that the blonde cheerleader was already perched in her seat behind him. He hesitated, before sitting down. This past week, the girl was no where to be seen in this class, so it had been the artist's safe haven. Instantly that security was shattered.

He heard her tapping her pencil against the long wooden desk, and he heard the clucking of her tongue. He suddenly had this urge to turn around and demand she shut up. But he quickly quelled that temptation.

_Remember, blonde psycho bitch on a revenge tirade!_

His eyes flickered to the front of the room, when the last person entered the class. Kairi, clad in her cheerleading uniform, paused before him. She furtively eyed the seats behind him – the one next to Namine – before she huffed and took a seat next to him. His hand instinctively clasped the cover of his book and slammed it shut.

So, he may or may not have been drawing her best friend – the blonde bitch – as he dubbed her. He didn't really want her to see, least of all, Kairi Lockhart, the second bitch in charge.

Roxas peered at the redhead curiously. She looked exhausted and that bubbly, warm glow she emitted when he first met her was absent. Her face was pale, and there were dark rims beneath her unusually, dull blue eyes.

_What the hell happened?_

"You should take a picture, it lasts longer." She spat, her face turning so quickly towards him to glare. The artist blinked rapidly.

He did not speak to her the whole class time. However, towards the middle, when Roxas was deep in a rough sketch of another figure that reluctantly resembled the blonde sitting behind him, Kairi shoved a piece of parchment paper in his direction.

'_Sorry.'_

The artist cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at her from the side. Her eyes were narrowed and seemingly focused on the sketch she was doing. Her eyes met his, before she snatched the paper back and scribbled some more writing.

'_Look I know I've been a bitch to you or whatever, but I want to apologize for that. You're Xion's friend now, and despite my initial revulsion towards your social status, I suppose I have to accept you. Whether I like it or not, I'm probably going to be seeing a lot of you.'_

Roxas opened his mouth, but Kairi quickly coughed.

'_**Don't talk**__. She's right behind us.'_

She had the decency to underline the first statement. The redhead pushed the paper back towards the artist and he stared down at it, completely at a loss of words.

What do you even say to that?

'_You're talking to me… why?' _

'_I'm not speaking to you, idiot. I'm writing.'_

'_Okay, so I don't do well with insults…. Why did you decide today, of all days to communicate?'_

'_Sorry, Roxy.'_

'_It's Roxas.'_

'_Whatever. You're my new seating partner now I guess… And Xion has been bugging me to make nice with her friends and yeah…'_

'_Okay…'_

'_So, are we like, __**cool**__ now?'_

'_Define __**cool**__.'_

Kairi snorted at this, but quickly disguised it as a sneeze. Her eyes flickered towards the blonde sitting behind them. Roxas had completely forgotten about her. What the hell was going on? He paused for a moment. Was he actually having a conversation with this girl? The girl who acted like conceited, stuck up, snob when he first met her?

'_Not funny. And don't reply, people are staring.'_

Yeah. Definitely the same girl.

The class ended with the redhead giving him a neutral look, as she walked away and out of the class. Did someone seriously kidnap her? Or was that really Xion dressed up as her sister?

"Ms. Strife, can I please see you at my desk?" The teacher called out. Roxas heard the girl behind him let out a quiet groan, before making her way towards the desk. Naturally Roxas would be the last one to leave this class, considering the fact that he never wanted to stop.

He quickly began stuffing his things in his bags before the blonde cheerleader could accuse him of being an eavesdropper. After shoving his sketchbook into his backpack, he threw it over his shoulder and practically ran towards the door. But then –

"Oh, Roxas, would you stay behind too? I'd like a word with you as well." The teacher asked kindly. And… and Roxas was a pushover. His eyes flickered towards the door – which glowed like the beacon of heaven – and then back towards the desk where the devil was smirking at him in her cheerleading uniform.

He felt himself internally whine at this. Couldn't he just… get one break?

With a sigh, he trudged over to the desk, choosing to stand as far away from the cheerleader as possible. A good teacher's desk distance.

The teacher turned to the cheerleader, her bright smile falling down a quarter of an inch.

"Well Namine, I'm sure you're aware of how… your grade is in my class." The teacher said hesitantly. Roxas peered at the blonde with a smug expression. He noticed the annoyance painted across her face at this statement. "The quality of your work just does not measure up to the standards set up by the school."

"I'm sorry we can't all be artistically gifted." Namine answered coolly, as she gave the teacher an icy look. The teacher froze for a second. And Roxas believed that the cheerleader even had the teachers wrapped around her fingers, until she shook her head.

"No, no, it doesn't even have to do with that." The teacher responded. "It's because you're not putting in enough effort. I look at the grades in your other classes – always the top percentage. But in mine, you have one of the lowest grades. Why is that?"

Roxas stayed deathly quiet. So this girl was actually smart?

"Quite frankly, this class is my lowest priority. In fact I'd say that I wouldn't even be taking it, if… if they offered different classes." Namine said evenly, quickly covering up her slip. Roxas didn't say anything, but he could already recognize the scowl forming on the blonde's face.

The teacher smiled wryly at the cheerleader's catty behavior.

"It seems odd that you chose this class when you have no interest in the subject whatsoever."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like it's important anyway." Namine sneered petulantly.

"Actually it is, if you want to graduate."

Namine rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm taking music…" She trailed off and Roxas seriously thought the girl was going to insult the teacher.

"One year of Art is required to graduate at this school. I'm surprisedthat a student with this much… _knowledge_ of the way the school is run, such as yourself, did not know of this requirement." The teacher continued as if the girl hadn't said anything. Namine opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it again… only for it to close for a second time.

For the first time ever, Namine Strife was rendered speechless. Roxas reveled in this sight. If only he had one of Xion's cameras.

"Which is why I asked you to join this meeting Roxas. You are my most gifted student and I know Namine, here, will learn a number of techniques from you." She turned to him with a large smile. He almost wanted to blush… but he was still internally laughing at the silent blonde. "I'd like you to _tutor_ Namine."

"Wait what?" Both blonde's blurted out.

.

.

"This is insane!" Roxas yelled out, holding the urge to punch the nearest locker. Okay that would have been stupid. The cheerleader walked a few steps behind him. She was as silent as ever. And Roxas was had a feeling that she was trying to sneak up on him and then… attack with a knife she'd been hiding in her shoe. Okay that was really stupid. "She can't be serious, she can't be _serious_."

He began mumbling to himself, considering the fact that the girl wouldn't add on to his list of incredulous protests.

The artist looked back over his shoulder and saw Namine deep in thought. She stopped a couple ways back, and was leaning against a locker. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her bottom lip was tucked safely beneath her front teeth. It was ridiculous – that itching, longing feeling for his sketchbook.

His index finger found the locker and he automatically started mapping out the shape of her profile against the cold metal. Her blonde fringe (which was tucked neatly to the side), her button nose, her half-lidded eyes, her delicate chin, the soft plains of her smooth looking lips.

Her tongue poked out as she quickly licked them. Then she focused her attention back on the artist, who was completely unprepared for a _Namine_ stare-down.

He closed his fingers in a fist, as his face began to feel hot. Her eyes darted towards his – and then he was lost again. Her pale eyes squinted, thoughtfully and he felt something akin to a magnet pull erupt in his stomach. A magnet pull, tugging him closer to her. It was so strong. It was only a few steps away. He could just let go, instead of fighting that –

"An apology would suffice." Her voice immediately shattered the spell over the artist. He blinked away her stare, and then the realization dawned on him. He was just staring at Namine – _again_. And something weird happened along with that stare. What the hell was that?

"Huh?" He muttered out stupidly. "I mean, apology, for what?"

Her lips tilted into a small condescending smile. "For all those awfully rude things you said to me at the dinner party."

She just had to open her mouth and Roxas would see her for what she really was.

"You're kidding right?" He snapped, feeling the anger rise in him before he could stop it. What was it with this girl and her uncanny ability to fire up all the pent up frustrations in him?

Her expression fell into one of mock confusion.

"Of course not. I mean if we're going to be working closely together, it's only right for you to apologize for what you said."

"I'm _not_ sorry." Roxas snarled. "I meant every single word."

Namine's expression faltered slightly. It was only slight. But Roxas caught the real anger that was building up inside of her. And then he realized it. It hit him all too suddenly. Roxas affected her just as much as she affected him.

Well this was certainly interesting?

The cheerleader sighed, and pushed herself up from the locker. She rested a dainty hand on her hip, as she regarded Roxas with a fake remorseful frown. "And I really thought we could end this whole feud and become friends. Oh well."

"You're such a liar." He accused nastily.

"I feel bad." Namine admitted. "Seeing you get picked on every day. It's pathetic, really. I pity you."

Roxas shook his head, smiling at her in disbelief.

"Why can't you just be _real_ for one second?" He laughed. "Do you realize that everyone knows you're a fake? You don't even have real friends anymore. It makes you look like an idiot. That's pathetic. And, actually, I pity _you_."

It kind of just came out as word vomit. It sounded harsh, even to his own ears, despite the fact that they were having almost the same conversation in different words, as they did at that dinner party. It was almost the same conversation, but Roxas had a sudden feeling that the outcome wouldn't be the same.

The cheerleader was quiet. Well, quiet wasn't exactly appropriate. She was _fuming_. Like full on, _steam-out-of-ears-and-nose_ **fuming**. Her posture had turned rigid in less than a second. The hand on her hip was fisted at her side, as was the other. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were in flames (and Roxas actually felt abnormally warm under hear glower). The girl's usually pale face was boiling over and bordering a slight pink complexion. Her smooth lips, roughly curled over her teeth as she gritted them against each other.

"_Fuck_ you!"

It was so unexpected and vulgar and indecent coming out of her mouth. It was a punch in the gut. Roxas nearly fell over. This girl looked like she was going to explode!

Before Roxas could get so much of a word in to calm her down, the cheerleader sharply turned around and ran down the hallway. She left Roxas feeling even more worried than ever. Obviously he had gone too far.

And obviously, the consequences were going to be fatal…

_**Holy crap**__, what the hell did I DO!... AGAIN!_

.

.

.

**Ehehehe, told you it was short... sort of (not like the other chapters were that much longer anyway). Don't worry, things are going to pick up like crazy in the next chapter! I can't wait, can you guys wait for it?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Reviews are like sticking gum underneath your homeroom desk at school (because you don't want to get up from your seat to dump it in the trash and you want other people who sit in your seat to accidentally touch it and go "OH GROSS GUM!")**. So by all means, stick that gum on mah desk! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge Is A Dish Best

**Yikes! How long has it been? Since the beginning of this year? Haha, well, I think it might be safe to say that I'm coming back to this story. I've been neglecting it for far too long. **

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys! I love, love, love reading your thoughts and opinions of the characters and the situations. So thank you, thank you!**

**I don't even know where to begin. Um, so I lied at the end of last chapter. Things don't pick up insanely in this chapter. It's more character development, particularly in the Kairi/Xion department. So yeah! I hope you enjoy! **

**I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar/typos/just plain lame errors. :(**

**Since it's been so goddamn long, here's a little brain refresher/summary of the previous chapter:**

**-Newly instated HBIC Kairi**

**-Roxiri?**

**-Roxas = Namine's new tutor.**

**-"Fuck you!"**

**Yay! :D (Or..you can just reread it I guess).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**C****hapter 7: Revenge Is Best Served Hot**

**.**

Namine's blood boiled as she stomped down the hallway. The words pecked at her, no, they drilled into her skull like a jackhammer.

He knew nothing. He knew absolutely nothing, and yet he had the audacity to say those things and continue to say those things. Was he that cruel, or just plain stupid?

The skater blew out a loud, frustrated breath, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway. She sharply turned, pacing the floor furiously.

His words finally pierced through her skull via jackhammer. His statement filled her brain with thick, red hot anger. It injected the prior hatred for the artist like a contaminated, emotional syringe.

Her shoes pounded against the floor roughly, threatening to create a premature, worn down foot trail on the linoleum.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her nails dug into the sides of her arms. A hiss escaped her lips when her nails dug into the bruised part of her arm.

The blonde's thoughts drifted back briefly to the night before. The cause of the many imperfections on her skin beneath the makeup filtered through her brain, overlapping the anger. She immediately stopped her pacing, and with an unrestrained sigh, sagged against the nearest locker.

_"Do you realize that everyone knows you're a fake? You don't even have real friends anymore."_

She clenched her teeth, brows furrowing.

It unnerved her. It made her incredibly nervous, the way he easily saw right through her flooded her body with anxiety. If he could see that she was hiding something, how difficult would it be for him to find out _what_ exactly she was hiding?

It shouldn't have bothered her how much his words were affecting her. It really should not have. Or at the very least, she shouldn't have shown it.

The blonde growled, lightly banging her head against the locker.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Really? Did you have to go and just say that?_

No friends?

She couldn't really argue with him there, and that pissed her off all over again. The anger seeped back through her pores. She slammed her hands against her hands against the locker, and pushed herself away from it, continuing her heavy pacing.

_I'm just a snobby rich girl with no real friends._

Fine. She could admit to that – _somewhat_. On the other hand, she would never (she would die before anything) admit that to the stupid loser. There was just something about him. The way he carried himself. That aggravating nonchalance he directed towards her that just – just made her want to – to hit something.

Her legs came to a sudden stop. Shock ran through her body when she realized exactly what she had the sudden urge to do.

What was she thinking? The cheerleader never got physical with anything or anyone. Why was it that that infuriatingly annoying idiot made her want to do things that she never would consider doing before?

The cheerleader bowed her head, and sighed harshly through her nose.

_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. _

Naminé sighed, shaking her head slightly. The urge went away and only one thing was on her mind, really: _revenge_. And not just on that stupid new kid. Oh no. Revenge on anyone who crossed her. Because this was her territory. Her _kingdom_. How dare her subjects try to lose themselves in the idea that it was anything other than that? It was time for the Queen to enforce her authority over these idiots.

_Where to start first?_

The obvious choice would've been that blond dimwit, but Naminé was organized, and liked to calculate her plans of attack. A vague, bitter smile graced her lips at the thought. Organized crimes. Seriously, she _was_ a mobster in another life.

The anger subsided until it was more of a dormant volcano.

"Hey, babe," The sound of her boyfriend's voice startled her out of her plotting. She quickly spun around and found him, trotting towards his rightful place by her side. His hands automatically reached out to tug at her waist, bringing her closer to him (and sneakily slipping his hands lower). She fought the sudden urge to roll her eyes at the behavior. His lips were on hers before she could get in so much as a greeting.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so annoying if he had actually tried to talk to her before making out. Maybe it wouldn't have been nearly as irritating if he hadn't interrupted her plans of revenge. Maybe she wouldn't have minded if he weren't leaning so heavily against her, that she was starting to _feel_ the painful reminder of the night before.

When he pulled away, she resisted trying to insult him. She needed him at the moment, and she didn't need to upset him. An angry Van could sometimes be hard to control.

He breathed out, gazing down at her with those golden eyes that momentarily drove away the annoyance she was feeling. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be alone? I totally would've ditched class and came earlier."

And the annoyance came back full force. She inwardly cursed a storm at his stupidity, outwardly faking a perfected smile.

"I'm sorry, I got held up." She murmured sweetly. Vanitas smirked. Yeah, that drove him crazy. She wanted to roll her eyes, but kept them focused on the raven haired boy. "Anyway, Van, there's something I need you to do."

He watched her skeptically.

"I don't know, the last time you said something like that I almost got suspended." He answered hesitantly. She wanted to yell at him.

_Bad boy! You're not listening!_

She let out a low breath, scooting closer to him. Naminé peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, chewing on her lip mock shyly. Her hand reached up to innocently play with the buttons of his letterman.

"I know, I'm so sorry about that," she muttered huskily. Her fingers danced against his chest, curling around the neckline of his tee. He stiffened immediately, when she tugged his face down. Her lips moved against his ear. "But I'll be more than willing to make it up to you later."

His eyes glowed mischievously when she pushed him away with a sultry smile. She laid out the plan as simple as the boy's mind could keep up. He was off without another word, except for that lecherous wink. Bleh, she might regret that later on.

The cheerleader straightened her shoulders, forcing the smirk on her face. The girl's smirk widened when she spotted the coach a few paces away.

Next on the revenge list: fixing that little _Kairi_ problem that was bugging her all week.

.

.

Roxas walked down the hall cautiously, as he headed to fourth period. His body was on alert the whole walk. He kept his eyes peeled out for any jocks, specifically for the _nutcase's_ boyfriend. He was pretty sure she told him about the incident that happened. She told him everything that happened to her.

_Seriously what a little rat._

An image of the blonde's smirking face entered the artist's mind which was quickly shattered when her angry face entered his mind. Another worried frown marred the boy's face as he remembered their conversation clearly. Why was it that he always managed to say the wrong things at the wrong times to that girl? And those tutoring art sessions? How was he supposed to tutor a monster like her?

It was ridiculous, unethical, just plain stupid for the teacher to ask him of this. Were the teachers that unaware of the rumor mill and gossip flow at this school? Or were they just idiots? Roxas was more than a hundred percent sure that everyone knew Naminé Strife had something against him and that she hated his guts. Even his newly acquired friends were somewhat wary during breaks.

He sighed, shaking his head dejectedly. How did things get this complicated?

"So you're serious?"

"Yeah, I swear I could feel everything over that bra."

Roxas recognized the voice immediately. Quickly, he ducked around the nearest locker, peering timidly around the corner. Vanitas, and his little band of followers laughed raucously, yanking the door to the locker room open.

"Can't believe Naminé would let you get that far. She seems like a prude." Tidus sneered. "Plus, she's got you totally whipped."

Vanitas stopped abruptly, knocking his forearm against the dirty blond boy's chest.

"Who are you calling whipped?" The raven haired boy demanded. Roxas scoffed at the mere stupidity of the conversation.

_Does he really need to be insulted twice to realize he's being insulted?_

"Nah, man nothing, she's a babe though." Tidus continued. After that comment, Vanitas completely shoved the shorter boy. His initial gleeful expression darkened immediately. A shiver ran through Roxas's spine at the look in his eye.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend." He commanded furiously.

"Dude, chill out." Tidus knocked his arm away. "You're the one that brought it up."

Vanitas backed away, the glare still evident in his expression.

"Yeah, shut up, I know. I brought it up for a reason though…" He trailed off stupidly, scrunching his eyebrows. Roxas fought the urge to laugh. "Oh! That's right, tonight's the night."

"Night?"

"Yeah, totally getting in in."

Roxas face palmed. This was ridiculous.

"No, way! How is that you get to bang the hottest chick in school?"

"I'm Vanitas." He said flatly, as if that were enough of an explanation.

_How about the fact that she's your actual girlfriend? Moron._

"But anyway," he continued. "I have to do something first, and I need your guys' help. She told me I have to mess with that dumb new kid some more."

Roxas froze against the locker.

"What's the plan?"

"First, we're going to go in the locker, and.." His voice faded as the locker door closed behind him. Roxas moved from his hiding place hesitantly, eyeing the door with caution.

He was right, so completely right, about Naminé sending her stupid boyfriend after him. What a coward, he thought sullenly. Surprisingly, though, Vanitas didn't seem as angry as Roxas anticipated him to be. Wouldn't a boyfriend be furious if some guy made his girlfriend react that way? A fleeting thought crossed his mind. What if she _didn't_ even tell him?

_Then why would she send McStupid after me?_

_Uh, because she's totally psycho bitch out to get you._

The artist paused outside the boys' locker room doors. Fourth period, P.E class.. This was his most hated period. The teacher, who happened to be the football coach, always conveniently missed whenever Vanitas and his friends kept hitting him with the basketball. And after hearing the conversation with the idiots, he was positive the number of basketball hits would increase tenfold, along with something else equally painful and embarrassing.

Roxas hesitated, before turning around and walking away.

_Screw this class._

He walked around aimlessly through the hallways, frequently looking over his shoulder. He got the eerie feeling that someone was following him.

Whenever a teacher stopped him, he simply said it was a free period. And they bought it. It was nice and relaxing. He didn't understand why he never chose to ditch fourth period at the start of his first day. Seriously, sometimes he felt like he was just asking for it –

Click!

Oh, he knew where that sound came from.

"_Blondie_!" Xion exclaimed, moving her camera away from her face. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm _ditching_." Roxas whispered conspiratorially. The dark haired girl giggled, bringing her camera back to her face and snapping another photo. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Photography. It's an outside class today." She explained.

"Then why are you inside?" Roxas questioned, with a raised brow. The girl shrugged, and continued with the habit of fiddling with the camera lens.

"Looking for my sister." She said simply. "She should've been in the library, but I couldn't find her there."

Roxas nodded as he stared at the girl. Her expression was oddly worried, and it was weird to see that on her face when she was talking about her sister. Usually when Kairi was the topic of her conversations, it was mostly just a list of complaints, insults and more complaints.

"Did you tell her to talk to me?" The artist blurted out. Xion regarded him with an incredulous expression. "Or whatever. I mean, she was being _civil_ yesterday."

"No, I didn't tell her to do anything."

The girl's blue eyes narrowed. He could see the cogs spinning in her mind as she thought about his comment. Obviously he had confused her about her sister. So obviously, that may have been out of character for the redhead. Well that was weird. And suspicious. Perhaps she was _plotting_ something as well.

Roxas thought to himself, momentarily forgetting about Xion. What did the redhead want from him?

"She must like you then." Xion broke him from his thoughts. "Kairi's not really one to befriend my friends. I mean, I've known Sora practically my whole life and she has yet to say more than two words to him."

The blonde frowned as he processed this piece of information. He didn't exactly blame the redhead for not befriending Sora. The boy was pretty unfriendly as it is. He couldn't imagine how the brunet would act in the actual presence of Xion's sister. Well, actually, now that he thought about it, he did have an idea…

"Ah, I know where's she's at now." Xion said all of sudden, grabbing Roxas's wrist and tugging him along.

"What-"

"-Come on." She interrupted, picking up her pace until the both of them were flat out running. "She's usually on the stage."

.

Xion stopped in front of the large auditorium doors, before peering through the small window. She let out a tiny sigh.

"Eh, figures!" She muttered to herself. Roxas stared at her, puzzled. He didn't understand the soft, furtive smile that suddenly painted itself on the girl's face.

"Well let's go in then-" the artist began, reaching for the door, but the girl swiftly shoved his hand away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Xion warned. "Kairi really hates interruptions during her warm ups. We'll wait until she gets to the song."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as another wave of confusion hit him. Warm ups? Song? What was Xion talking about? As if reading his thoughts, the dark haired girl smiled, gesturing towards the window. Her smile was dripping with smugness. Roxas hesitated, giving the girl a wary look, before peering through the window. And the sight nearly made him gasp.

The auditorium was empty with the exception of one person, who was sitting at the piano on stage. Kairi was playing the piano?

"Okay, let's go in but make it quick so she doesn't notice."

Roxas didn't even have a chance to protest or say a word as Xion pulled the door open and pushed him through. He was close to turning around and snapping at her, but the music that suddenly poured through his ears made him stop short. It was – it was _unreal_.

His eyes immediately flitted towards the stage, studying the girl playing the piano without any imperfections. Her fingers flitted over the keys in a practiced flow that ironically looked unpracticed. It was spontaneous, as if the redhead, on a spur of the moment, decided to play the first song on the top of her head. And it was unbelievably flawless. Roxas was almost convinced that there was a speaker playing a track and the girl was simply mimicking the notes.

Roxas vaguely was aware of Xion's small hand taking hold of his and tugging him towards the nearest row of seats. His eyes were glued to the stage as she sat him down, making him lean back to keep them hidden.

"She's very talented." Xion whispered, over the soft lulling of the piano keys. The blond found himself nodding dully. "And she hasn't even belted out anything yet."

"She sings?" Roxas asked, as Kairi picked up a different melody with a quicker tempo. Xion opened her mouth but before she could get so much as a word in, the keys on the piano slammed and resounded loudly throughout the large room.

"Xion! _Seriously_, how many times do I have to tell you to not bug me in here?" The redhead shrieked, having the decency to slam her fist on the keys again. Xion smiled sheepishly. "If you keep sneaking in here, then people are going to follow you and find ou-" Her speech came to a sudden halt when she noticed the artist sinking further into his seat.

The girl's eyes flickered dangerously towards her sister and back towards the blond. Roxas audibly gulped, wishing he could just melt into the cushioned seat. Kairi turned pale white, before grabbing her bag from the top of the piano and dashing through the curtains. Both of them could hear a sudden door slam from behind the stage.

"Well, there she goes." Xion sighed, setting her camera down on her lap. "We've scared the little deer."

"I didn't know she did all of that." Roxas admitted, still trying to come out of the sudden shock he was under.

"She doesn't even realize how talented she is." Xion explained, watching the stage with an unreadable expression. "She's just an idiot sometimes, always thinking everyone is going to hate her if they find out about it."

.

.

Lunch came faster than Roxas would have liked. He was still cautious, regardless if he had friends now. His eyes were peeled for that mop of black hair. It had gotten so bad that he flinched when he confused Sora for Vanitas at one point.

Chagrined, he snatched his lunch tray, and darted towards Xion's table. For good measure, he stuffed his hood over his highly noticeable blond hair.

He felt the eyes of his table on him, watching him sympathetically.

"If you want, we can go eat somewhere else." Xion offered kindly. Sora scoffed, stuffing pudding into his mouth. Pence shot him a look, before nodding his head with the girl in agreement. It was touching to see them worried about his well being. For the first time since he moved to this town, he felt like he had finally found some semblance of belonging.

"No, it's cool." He said quickly, lowering his head, when he noticed the jocks enter the cafeteria. "I'm fine."

That was a complete and utter lie. He wasn't fine yesterday, or the day before that, and before that. Nor was he fine now, when he caught Vanitas spot him. He had barely managed to jump from his seat, when he felt someone grab him from behind and drag him out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, boys, to the dumpster," Vanitas called out cheerfully. Roxas kicked, trying to at least go out with a goddamn good fight. The person holding him tightened their grip painfully, making him momentarily lose his breath.

They tugged him towards the exit. Roxas's eyes wildly scanned the room. They landed on Sora and Pence, both looked horrified. His eyes flitted towards Hayner, who looked skeptical, but took his girlfriend's hand and walked away. Kairi came into focus next. Her eyes briefly fell on his, uncertainly, before flickering towards her sister, who was marching towards them.

"Don't you think this is getting a little fucking old?" Xion snarled, angrily. Vanitas turned to look at her, and threw his head back laughing.

"Maybe we should clean out your dirty mouth. How about with the toilet?" He sneered, gesturing for the rest of his goons to grab the girl.

"Let go of her." Kairi's voice soon joined the commotion. The person gripping Roxas loosened considerably, that he had a chance to elbow the person. Roxas ducked and darted towards the exit, but Vanitas caught him around the neck, hauling him back to the argument building up. "Don't you know you're not supposed touch a lady like that?"

"What's the hold up?" Naminé, in all of her blonde bitchy glory, entered the fray. She looked annoyed, but Roxas had a feeling deep down, she was very pleased with the situation. Her blue eyes met his, but it wasn't like any of their other staring contests. It was like he was staring at a wall. No emotion whatsoever.

Kairi rounded on the blonde.

"I thought I told you to leave Xion out of your damn fights." The redhead snarled, jabbing her finger accusingly on the blonde's chest. Naminé's lips pursed dangerously, before flicking the redhead's finger away.

Immediately, Roxas felt his blood turn cold.

"You know, K," Naminé started in a nasty voice. "I'm getting really tired of this fake twin love. You're not really fooling anyone."

"I'm getting really tired of your fake apathy to everything. Who _are_ you?" Kairi snapped furiously.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. Roxas honestly thought she was going to smack the redhead, but instead she smiled at Kairi.

"I think you know exactly who you're dealing with."

Kairi was silent, as was everyone else in that little circle. Roxas looked around, noticing that most of Vanitas's goons had escaped the crossfire of the two cheerleaders, leaving Xion alone. His arm around Roxas's neck tightened, and then he remembered that the main goon was still here, along with his right hand man Riku.

"Come on Vanitas, you still haven't taken out the trash." Naminé stated, shooting Roxas a loathsome glare. He returned it, wholeheartedly. There was really no one he had ever hated more than this ungrateful, selfish, disgusting person. _No one_.

The raven haired boy chuckled, releasing the artist and tossing him towards Riku. Roxas aimed a kick at the taller boy, but Riku simply dodged it, and held him in an arresting position. He tugged the blond along, following the school's _King and Queen_ outside of the cafeteria.

"No, wait!" Kairi blurted out suddenly, causing Riku and the others to stop in their tracks. Roxas craned his neck around the bulky guy to look at the redhead. The same uncertain expression from before graced her face. She chewed her lip, eyes flickering from Riku to Roxas. "Don't – I mean, haven't you guys messed with him enough?"

Roxas's jaw dropped. He was pretty sure Riku mirrored his absolutely stunned reaction. Random singing star, Kairi defending Roxas? Who kidnapped him and stuffed him in this alternate universe? He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Don't you think you've done enough meddling?" Riku's voice broke the deathly silence.

"Just let him go." Kairi mumbled wearily.

Naminé watched the redhead's every move with rapt attention. It almost seemed predatorily. Roxas's fingers itched instinctively. He traced his index finger against the side of his jeans, drawing out the expression on her face, hoping that he'd remember it by the time he got ho – and why the hell was he thinking of drawing her when she was in the middle of making his life a living hell?

"If – if you let him go, and _leave_ him alone, I'll – I'll um," Kairi hesitated, before flushing and looking away sheepishly. "I'll make out with you." She finished dejectedly.

It was as if she had spoken the magic phrase, or casted a wonderful enchantment over the silver haired boy. As soon as those words were uttered from her mouth, he pushed Roxas away, and eagerly stepped towards the redhead. Roxas stumbled over his feet, finding his balance.

Was this right? Was he being spared?

Kairi wrinkled her nose, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"What the hell, man? What happened to bros before hoes?" Vanitas spat angrily. Riku ignored him. "Naminé, do something."

Said blonde, looked displeased, but that was it. She did not look angry or furious as she did when Roxas yelled at her earlier. She just seemed merely dissatisfied with the turn of events. It bothered the artist to no end, and he didn't really understand why. He was saved. What did it matter if the blonde bitch wasn't in a rage?

Roxas watched as the blonde moved around Vanitas, and stopped directly in front of Kairi.

"Revel in this as much as you can, K, because after tomorrow you're going to be _nothing_." Naminé whispered horribly, before sharply turning around and exiting the room, Vanitas in tow.

.

.

Naminé Strife was cracking. She was bubbling with unending fury by sixth period. It really didn't help that she could see the object of her anger a few seats ahead, laughing and joking around with Xion. Those losers really thought that they had escaped. No, not for long. She would get them back.

The first person she'd start with, however, was Kairi. Where did that girl think she was coming from during lunch?

Any wave of sympathy or guilt the blonde held towards her best friend flew out the window. She would not feel the slightest inclination of remorse tomorrow. She wasn't even worth Naminé's pity anymore. The blonde was ready to dish out everything at her.

Deep down though, Naminé knew her reasoning was not enough. It never really was. She also knew that after tomorrow, everything would change. And even deeper, below, she knew that she would hate herself even more for what she did.

.

.

"Hayner," Naminé started, breaking the silence. "Would you – I mean could you ever forgive me for something unforgivable?"

They both sat, legs dangling over the ramp at an out of town skate park.

The sandy haired boy frowned in confusion. He scratched the back of his gelled head.

"When you put it like that…" He trailed off, chuckling. Upon her silence, he stopped laughing. "Naminé?"

She lifted her head so that she was looking directly at her best friend. His hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously. She could almost see the light bulb going off in his head.

"What did you do?"

"It's going to be all over school tomorrow." Naminé murmured, mostly to herself.

"_What_ is exactly?" He asked sharply.

She didn't respond, opting to stare down at the cement.

"Naminé," Hayner whispered intimately. It made her uncomfortable. "If there's something going on with you, you'd tell me right?"

She stiffened, it was barely noticeable though.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" She asked, nudging his arm with her elbow. "You worry too much."

He pouted, furrowing his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I mean if it's about Cloud," he stopped abruptly when she shot him a harsh, _cold_ glare. Her posture turned defensive instantly. "Right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, you shouldn't have." She cut in nastily. Suddenly the whole atmosphere dropped into an icy nightmare. The sandy haired boy looked away ashamed, and Naminé felt a twinge of guilt.

She rose from her seat, dusted off her jeans, and flipped her board up. "Come on, it's getting late. I have to get home before Vanitas picks me up. You know how he gets when you're around."

She didn't miss the way his puzzled eyes glinted with smugness. She frowned miserably, and wished she hadn't seen it. She was entirely _too_ aware of how Hayner was always watching her. It was admittedly depressing. He cared too much, that sometimes she just hated herself for it. Hated herself because it was _nearly_ possible – to return his feelings. It was nearly possible to fall in love with him. He was her best friend for as long as she could remember. It would've been perfect. He was the type of boy she would've married and had a bunch of kids with.

The blonde sighed wearily, moving the board underneath her arm.

Things changed. She changed, _immensely_. It was just entirely too wrong. He was a loser, and she wasn't going to jeopardize anything for something as trivial as a relationship.

The sun was setting as the pair walked, and waited at the train station. She glanced at Hayner, and saw the way he absently played with the wheels of his board. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, his eyes dipped lower, before widening.

"What happened there?" He mumbled, reaching up to touch her cheek. She flinched automatically, as if she were burned. What the hell? It took her moment to realize what he was talking about. She clamped a hand over her cheek anxiously, trying to hide the building up fear.

"Oh, this?"

_Think of something, idiot!_

"Ah, um, well, oh you know I was out practicing a new trick and I totally ate it." She answered brightly. "The ground…that is."

His eyes narrowed, before he smiled widely.

"No way! You totally should've showed me today." He exclaimed excitedly. Naminé sagged against the bench, relieved that he bought the excuse. Relieved, and slightly hurt. Was she that good at hiding it? Or was everyone just that oblivious? It should've made her happy. It should've made her revel in the safety of her privacy, but, she couldn't help but feel disheartened. The truth of the matter was that this was her deep, dark secret she was going to carry forever, and for the first time, the silly thought of sharing it with someone hit her.

"It's not perfected yet." She grinned sheepishly, feeling like shit.

"Next time."

"Next time." She promised.

_If there even was a next time._

.

.

Naminé and Hayner arrived at the Strife residence just before the sun had set. She was surprised to see that his car wasn't in the driveway. She was also surprised to see Vanitas's car parked conveniently in his spot. Her mildly content expression melted away.

Her boyfriend marched up towards the pair of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vanitas demanded.

"Relax, he's just dropping me off." The blonde mumbled halfheartedly.

"Yeah, after she spent the whole day with me." Hayner said boldly. Naminé whipped her head around to stare at him incredulously. She shot him a look that clearly translated to _'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing-are-you-crazy?'_

The raven haired boy scowled, stomping closer to Hayner threateningly.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled. "Stay away from my girl."

"I'll stay away when she tells me to."

"Hayner, go home." The cheerleader said flatly. His hazel eyes widened in surprise, before she caught the flash of hurt. Vanitas chortled, as Hayner flushed, glaring at the both of us. He gripped his skateboard, threw it on the ground.

"Fine, whatever," he snapped, turning sharply and skating away. She watched him until his figure completely disappeared. Her chest tightened and ached when she couldn't see him anymore.

Naminé sighed. She really didn't want to say goodbye to him on bad terms. After tomorrow, she knew they were going to be on even worse terms.

"What did I tell you about skateboarding?" Vanitas's voice shattered her stare. She tilted her head to look up at her boyfriend who was wearing a bemused smirk. "Babe, you're just not good at it. Plus girls shouldn't even be skateboarding." He even had the decency to pull her board from her arm.

She opened her mouth to say a snarky comment, or defend herself at the very least, but the word died on her throat when he threw her board on the cement. She was silent, watching him with unreserved frustration.

"Let's go to your room." He said offhandedly.

"No."

"Come on, don't be like this." He pleaded. "I even went to stupid Walgreens, looking like an idiot just to buy some –"

"You seriously thought I was going to sleep with you?" Naminé demanded incredulously. A giggle escaped her lips that soon turned into full laughter. "You can't possibly be that stupid."

The boy flushed a horrible purple.

"You – you said –"

"I said I would make it up to you. I obviously didn't mean sex." The blonde rolled her eyes. "And if I remember correctly you did _not_ carry out my orders."

She shook her head, the condescending chuckles still emitting from her throat. She bent down to pick her board off the floor.

"And what happened to going to your house? Or did you suddenly decide you were going to completely disregard the plan." She continued. Her boyfriend looked confused. "Look, I think you should go home and reevaluate the entire situation, okay sweetie." She scoffed, turning to leave him gaping after her on the driveway.

She did not once look back as she unlocked the door, and closed it sharply behind her, turning the lock securely.

Naminé let out a deep breath, leaning against the door. Her eyes flitted around the hallway, ears pricked for any sound. It was quiet, _empty_. No one was home, which was a little relieving but all together depressing. She expected the maid to be here at the very least.

The carefully constructed mask broke away, as she raced up the stairs two at a time. She barged into her room, slamming the door shut. Her feet dragged her to her bed and she flopped on the duvet, burying her face into the sheets.

Her mind was spinning with thoughts of the day, and the feelings, she tried to deny, that were attached to them.

"_You don't even have any real friends anymore."_

Anger bubbled deep in her chest, when the face of the speaker popped into her head. Frustration and annoyance overwhelmed her. What really topped the cake with that dumb new kid though was how much she still grudgingly wanted his attention, whether it was good or bad. The fact of the matter was that everyone looked at Naminé Strife in awe, _except_ for Roxas goddamn Highwind.

No friends.

Naminé didn't miss the way Kairi looked threatened in the cafeteria. She didn't overlook the way the redhead shivered and cowered. Or the way that Kairi instinctively reached for Xion.

Initially it made her smug. This relentless joy crept through her veins at the sight of Kairi in submission to her, however that sick satisfaction was nothing in comparison to the urge Naminé constantly tried to push away. The urge to actually _care_ as Kairi sometimes showed she did.

The blonde rolled over, and stared at the ceiling with watery eyes. She sniffled.

It didn't matter though. After tomorrow, she wouldn't need to worry about the pathetic feelings regarding friendship.

For now, she would just stay closed everyone off until tomorrow morning.

The sound of the front door slamming closed, and the jiggling of keys made her freeze. She recognized the familiar heavy, slow footsteps. Her heart sunk immediately.

Naminé swallowed thickly, wiping her cheeks. Her eyes darted towards the closed door.

No, she wouldn't make it to morning.

.

.

**Do I detect more Roxiri? Hmm...(looks away furtively).**

**Reviews are like giving permanent hickeys...so by all means engulf my neck in a suction motion ;) (Vampires!)**


End file.
